Worldwar: War of Equals
by Drgyen
Summary: In 1942, the alien known as the "Race" arrived in Earth's orbit and invaded the planet in the midst of World War II. The events that occurred happened in another universe. But what if fate allow the Race to wait another 70 years to their invasion plan...
1. Preface

**DISCLAIMER:** _**WorldWar** _**and its**** related works ****are a registered trademarks of its creator/author Harry Turtledove and the publisher Del Rey Books. **

******A/N: Ideas and inspirations are taken from the "****Race 2012 Invasion map game" on alternatehistory . com and AlbertG's WorldWar.**

* * *

_"If aliens visit us, the outcome would be much as when Columbus landed in America, which didn't turn out well for the Native Americans."_ - **Stephen Hawking**

* * *

**Preface**

The planet Tau Ceti inhabited a race of short, lizard-like aliens, ethnocentrically dubbed as the "Race." For hundreds of thousands of their years, the Race was originally divided into competing nations, until the various Race nations unified into a single government headed by an Emperor, who is elevated to a god-like status and deeply revered by his people, and ushering a dynastic era of peace. They are a very conservative species, training their generations on their foundation of obedience and servitude to their Emperor that is ingrained into their culture. They abhorred change, only accepting slowly, meticulously steps in their careful progress, as they view any innovation and advancement would possibly destabilize their civilization. Although the Race favored a stable society, consequently one of the problems of that stabilization without conflict was population. As their species increased, to solve their overpopulation that was numbering in the billions, the Race sought to expand outward into space.

Armed with huge star-faring ships, filled with radar-guided missiles, machine guns, fighter jets called killercraft, landcruisers (tanks), and even nuclear weapons, they arrived with several million soldiers with the intent to subject the helpless aliens for the glory of the Race. In their conquest, they encountered the aliens of the Halless (Epsilon Indi) and Rabotev (Epsilon Eridani) systems. These aliens were woefully; technologically inferior to the Race and didn't have a chance in fighting back while armed with spears, arrows, catapults, and stone. An ethnocentric species, the Race was reared and taught into believing their society and themselves as the epicenter of the universe, and that any other intelligent species are viewed less than they. The swift conquest of the Halless and Rabotev species reaffirmed their imperialistic beliefs.

For the next thousand years, the Race sent probes to Earth (called "Tosev 3" by the Race) to find "Tosevite" civilization underdeveloped that used the sword. Pleased with their findings, the Race made preparations in their next conquest. In a mere sixteen-hundred Race years, or eight-hundred Earth years, they would invade and bring Earth into their empire. Believing that the hundreds years of preparation would be enough time to take over the planet within a few months or maybe weeks or days in comparison to their previous subjugation of the Halless and Rabotev systems. That conclusion was the gravest mistake the Race ever made.

The Race arrived in Tosev/Earth orbit eight-hundred years later to find the planet at a fully industrial age already in conflict, known to humans as World War Two. Although the Race are technically superior over humanity in technologically, their rude entry into the war brought the warring powers of the Allies and Axis into a ceasefire and waged on a common foe that saw the entire southern hemisphere of Earth under the yoke of the Race, and a tentative armistice between humans and the Race. The Race bide their time with the belief that the entire planet would inevitably fall into their empire. Unfortunately for them, however, for the next century, humanity alarmingly advanced into the Race's technological tier and beyond when they discovered faster-than-light travel.

By then, the future remained uncertain for the Race that has now eclipsed by their "Tosevite" foes.

But that was in another universe.

Fate would take a drastic turn, for the Race added another seventy years to already eight-hundred Earth years to the overall plans to implement a small but critical improvement related to killercraft. To the Race, it was a small period of time. To the majority of the humans living in the 21st century, World War Two was ancient history.


	2. The Path to War

**November 2010: **The Race Conquest Fleet, which is moving at around half the speed of light, reaches the vicinity of the Solar System. Unknown to the members of the Race that are largely in cryogenic sleep, astronomers on Earth detect the Conquest Fleet that is numbered in the hundreds on November 12th. SETI's (Search for Extra-Terrestrial Intelligence) ATA (Alien Telescope Array) also picks up transmissions coming from the "unknown interstellar object" that confirms it as of alien origin by the end of the month. It is calculated that the fleet would arrive some time in December 2011.

By November 21st, SETI and various other American-based astronomical institutes are under the direction of NASA. Under authorization of the United States government, work begins to devise a broadcast that will transmit a message of peace (from the U.S. and its allies) to the fleet. The European Space Agency have also approach NASA to coordinate their resources and efforts of keeping track of the fleet.

Similarly, plans are laid down by the People's Republic of China to transmit a radio broadcast to the fleet. Work begins on a transmission array capable of doing this in Yantai "Space City".

* * *

**December 2010: **In an emergency meeting, the United Nations Security Council informs its members of the discovery. No progress is made as to the best course of action.

A meeting is held by South American nations on what is believed by the public to be concerning on how to coordinate better for future recession, but in reality it is secretly focusing on the discovery of intelligent extraterrestrial life. All members vow secrecy on the issue.

Chilean President Sebastian Piñera and Alan Garcia, President of Peru, agree on modernizing their military. Previous concerns about strategic balance are ignored.

President of Argentina Cristina Kirchner announces a new politic of "gradual self-reliance". The goal is "strategic resources" independence.

Trouble arises in Venezuela when President Hugo Chavez, in his program _Alo Presidente_, reveals that the U.S. has been in contact with aliens. He then proceeds to show some evidence of the Race ships.

* * *

**January 2011:** With more and more nations discovering the news, the United Nations holds an emergency summit in Switzerland, inviting all the world leaders. Hugo Chavez is berated heavily for his revelation of the Race and all governments agree to put top men on the job to "prove" that these are fakes and dissuade the public from panicking. During the talks, the Americans reveal that "this fleet is far too large to be on a simple exploration or contact mission. We should suspect hostile intent". The talks continue on by the third day, but by the end, Hugo Chavez is enraged at constant patronization and ignoring of his loud and often outrageous ideas. He leaves the summit in a huff.

On the fourth day, it is decided that the UN is to contact the aliens as a diplomatic measure once they come close enough for a quick and practical exchange. The standardized greeting will be sent out, as well as efforts made to understand their language should they be willing to cooperate. The summit ends with plans that are under way for more funds being contributed to space exploration and aerospace engineering. It is also agreed that companies like NASA and weapons manufacturers should work on further developing ASAT (anti-satellite weapon) type technologies as a precaution to this alien fleet. The Outer Space Treaty is reevaluated to fit the latter proposals.

By the end of the month, military preparation is underway by NATO and many other nations in preparation for the arrival of the aliens. NATO troops are being withdrawn from Iraq and Afghanistan at increased rates.

After almost a week following his fallout with the summit, Hugo Chavez, somehow, has procured documents and secret videos of the discussions. He threatens to release them to the world unless some diplomatic demands are met. He has, though, yet to decide what these demands are to be exactly. Four days later, however, Chavez is found dead in his bedroom, apparently having suffered a heart attack the previous night.

* * *

**February 2011: **There are major consequences to Hugo Chavez's "untimely" death, as the Venezuelan government has lost its leader and the opposition has seized the opportunity for grabbing power in some provinces. Such actions are punished by the Bolivarian Army. The first shots in the Venezuelan Crisis have been fired. Furthermore, FARC units are later seen exploiting the country's political turmoil that forced Colombia to engage the rebels deep within Venezuelan territory. Subsequently, the Colombian government suspects and accuses the Venezuelan government of giving equipment to FARC. It is ignored by it, as the wake of Chavez's death is quickly escalating into civil war.

Reactions among the governments concerning the Race fleet range from skepticism, in the case of Iran, to expectation, in the case of Canada, to defeatism in Nicaragua. Some news of the spaceships have reached the public. However, this information has been secretly leaked by the U.S. and Russian governments to sources of dubious quality, such as Alex Jones and _Coast to Coast AM_. The ruse works, and Hugo Chavez's claims are quickly dismissed.

Following Chavez's threats, an unofficial UN summit is held in Zürich. There are no records of any kind, not even in paper form. It is decided that the public must be informed. In one month, the governments of the world will simultaneously announce the discovery.

Several African nations request military assistance from China.

On February 21st, Fleetlord Atvar receives a simple contact message developed by SETI. It goes without response, although the Fleetlord is preoccupied that such a primitive species is capable of detecting and contacting the Conquest Fleet.

* * *

**March 2011:** On March 5th-6th, all governments around the world release the discovery of the Race fleet. The reaction, needless to say, is explosive. Newspapers, TVs and radios for weeks onward report largely on the news of imminent first contact with an alien civilization. The internet is abuzz with talks on what might happen once the fleet reaches Earth. However, there is also an initial panic. Stock markets around the world sees a downward spike in points following release of the news. The Arab Springs is overshadowed by the news and many mass protests in the Arab world is somewhat contained, which leaders such as Hosni Mubarak and Muammar Gaddafi addressed their people urging for unity in the face of a likely extraterrestrial threat. Doomsday or alien worship cults around the world appears. Some say the fact that the fleet is expected to reach Earth in 2012 is too much of a coincidence and believe that the Mayans somehow predicted it. "Mayan 2012" becomes the top search on the internet for the next six months. Pope Benedict XVI, on behalf of the Vatican, releases the statement that "Though we should take caution at the coming extraterrestrials, there should not be any mass-panic. Rather, we must remain calm and infallible in the times of uncertainty that lies ahead."

Jarring to the public anxiety, on March 11th, Japan is rocked by a 9.1 magnitude earthquake and subsequent tsunami off the east coast. Emergencies are declared at four nuclear power plants affected by the quake.

NASA engineers by now estimate that the fleet should have received the signal sent by the SETI arrays. However, thus far, no response have been received from the ships. The engineers wonder if perhaps the aliens were unable to decipher the message...or whether they really do have the hostile intent of invading Earth. A second message is prepared and sent on March 25th, a message which is sent on behalf of the world (or at least from the permanent members of the UN Security Council).

In response to the unanswered SETI message, the United States government draws up a planned response to the event of a hostile alien invasion known as War Plan Teal. The war plan involves:

*The strategic relocation of U.S. Army and Marine units prior to the contact. Canada and Mexico have also been involved in the planning, given the proximity of these countries to the US. Given the large size of the continental USA, only key areas are to be defended initially. Mutual assistance is also expected from all three nations (US, Canada, and Mexico) in event of an attack on North American soil.

*Most NATO units serving in the Afghan war will be immediately withdrawn in the event any NATO members find themselves under attack. Plans are made to withdraw critical military units back to their respective home countries in less than 72 hours. Already, arrangements are being made with Pakistan to facilitate the rapid evacuation of these military units. Prior to the expected date of contact with the fleet, a communications blackout will be imposed in Afghanistan. NATO forces will also temporarily withdrawn units back to their home countries should an invasion occurs. The coalition forces in Afghanistan will largely comprise of the Afghan National Army and special forces units. Most air assets will also be withdrawn. All major operations are to cease three months before expected date of contact.

The U.S. military also prepares telegraph networks between various key nations. It is expected that the aliens will likely have the capability to disrupt satellites and thus, communication lines. Various other "old school" methods such as the use of carrier pigeons are also being considered in a worse case scenario. The communication method is later adopted by Chile, Peru, Brazil and Uruguay.

NATO is still in discussion as to how best to defend Europe in the event of an extraterrestrial attack. The fact that all countries want priority in any defense plan makes planning difficult, as it is assumed that the aliens would likely have the ability to strike at any point in the world. NATO is also unsure if they should engage Russia and other European non-NATO members into their war plans as well.

The Chinese military also draws up their own war plans in cooperation with Russia. Like with the Americans, they intend to only defend key regions. Plans are also laid out to relocate industries to the nation's rugged interior in the worse case scenario where coastal regions and either banks of the Yellow River has been overrun. In response to the request of several African nations, China agrees to send token "peacekeeping" forces as well as sell off surplus fighter planes and other military assets. The international community is unease by this.

North Korea leader, Kim Jong-il, calls the discovery of the alien fleet an "utter hoax" and a "capitalist ploy to re-arm and conduct acts of aggression against the motherland." North Korea mobilizes military units along the DMZ. South Korea nervously does the same.

The African Union calls for an emergency meeting as to coordinate their responses towards an alien invasion (should it ever occur) and planning to elect a representative to speak on behalf of the Union.

Similarly, the Arab League is also call into an emergency secession.

Australia and New Zealand reaffirms the Five Power Defence Arrangements with the United Kingdom, Singapore and Malaysia. All nations begin to review war plans in the event of an alien attack on the Asia-Pacific region. Indonesia and the U.S. is invited to the planning as well, together with various other Pacific nations.

In other worldly events, Venezuela is in deep political crisis. Already, key factions within the Venezuelan government are vying for complete control of the country following Hugo Chavez's death. However, Venezuela is deeply offended with Colombia interfering in the country as relations between the two nations turns sour.

* * *

**April 2011: **The populations of the world begin to calm down after the initial panic. The world market return to some semblance of normality, although the situation is still dire.

The deteriorating relations between Venezuela and Colombia continues to escalate, which the former accuses Colombia for supporting the Anti-chavistas and respond by moving Venezuelan troops to the border with the said country. The Colombian government likewise reinforce their border after a UH-1 helicopter belonging to the Colombian Army was shot down by the Bolivarian Army while chasing rebels into Venezuelan soil. On April 7th, an arbitration is offered by Brazil to the two countries. However, it is outright rejected by both parts. On the same day of Brazil's arbitration, Nicolas Maduro, Venezuela's Head of State, survived an attack by the Anti-chavistas, which one of Maduro's bodyguards was killed. Two weeks later, on April 18th, Venezuela finally declares war on Colombia after a Venezuelan recon plane is shot down by Colombian military forces along the Colombian border. The Colombia-Venezuela war begins in earnest when the Colombian Air Force launch an aerial strike on the Maracaibo oil refineries.

Argentina orders 300 new TAM tanks, along with 100 support vehicles. A new law demands that 15% of all agricultural surpluses be stored.

On April 12th, WikiLeaks publishes a first draft of War Plan Teal. The American public - most particularly those on right-wing leanings - is enraged by what is seen both as "barbaric paranoia" and "unpatriotic defeatism". Barack Obama's popularity plunges, yet he is convinced that Teal is the best plan against an unknown enemy. In response to Teal's exposure, Teal is readopted to incorporate counter orbital bombardment measures. The U.S. Navy also petition for funding to its COIL (chemical oxygen iodine laser) project.

In Israel, some political factions begin to advocate for further integration with their Arab neighbors.

The neighboring tension between North and South Koreas begins to cool down as they withdraw their respective military from the border.

In the United Kingdom, in coincidence with the wedding of Prince William and Catherine Middleton, British officials and gathered Commonwealth leaders make formal discussions of a mutual defense plan not so different from the Americans' War Plan Teal and civil defense programs.

* * *

**May 2011: **On May 5th, U.S. President Barack Obama makes a one hour Presidential speech on the issue of War Plan Teal and the state of American healthcare. He urges the American public to understand that the roll back in troops from the Middle East was "not a retreat", but rather a "necessary precaution" against a potential foe.

The military of the People's Republic of China conducts a massive upgrading program. The last of the older generation Type 88 tanks were largely replaced by the newer Type 99s. Many Type 88 tanks however, have found their way to Sudan and various other African nations in exchange for resource deals. The PLA also expands and continues to modernize its air force.

The Australian government announce the speed-up of the Royal Australian Air Force's 24 F/A-18 Super Hornets that will be outfitted with Boeing EA-18 Growler capability purchased from the United States.

The Colombian-Venezuelan war escalates in intensity. In retaliation to the Colombian air strike on the Maracaibo oil refineries in the previous month, Venezuela likewise launches a massive air-strike against military and economic targets on May 2nd. Sukhoi Su-30 and CF-5 fighter bombers, supported with Venezuelan F-16s, are used to pull off the so called "sustantivo" raid. In the aftermath, one notable target that was badly destroyed was the Casa de Nariño; or the presidential house. Refineries and military airfields/camps were struck too. Loss of lives were minimal. The loss of the palace however, serves only to further anger the Colombians. However, the Venezuelans lose twenty-one of their fighters as the Colombian Air Force and anti-air defenses successfully intercept some of the attacking air-groups. Cucuta is shelled by Venezuelan artillery, in which the Colombian military retaliated in shelling several Venezuelan towns.

On May 7th, Osama bin Laden, the founder and leader of the militant group Al-Qaeda, is capture during an American military operation in Pakistan. The confirmation of bin Laden's capture is reveal to the public on May 9th. bin Laden was found seriously ill from advanced kidney disease, which he is kept alive and treated under imprisonment to be physically fit to stand under trial. The revelation of bin Laden hiding in Pakistan cause some doubts and suspicions on the Pakistani government and military of allegedly protecting bin Laden.

On May 10th, the United States Strategic Command begins developing the Minuteman IV ICBM, which is to be designed to strike targets in space via MIRVs.

On May 11th, Colombian commandos stage a daring raid by landing at Catia La Mar and infiltrating their way towards Caracas in an attempt to assassinate key members of the Venezuelan government; including Nicolas Maduro, all of whom were supporters of the late Hugo Chavez. It was hoped that this would serve as the catalyst for a coup against the current government and to unseat the ruling United Socialist Party of Venezuela. Unfortunately, the assassination is averted and ends up with the capture or deaths of most of the commandos. This incites the Venezuelan population when word of the attempted assassination spreads.

On May 15th, the National Army of Venezuela, spearheaded by the 1st Calvary Division, launches an attack on Colombia with the aim of seizing Cucuta and Valledupar and its key highway routes. Venezuelan commandos land at Riohacha to seize the adjoining highway route. However, it meets heavy resistance from the Colombians. By May 18th, Venezuelan forces reach the outskirts of Cucuta. However, bitter street fighting begins. Casualties thus far for Venezuela overall: 9,300, Colombia: 10,200. However, the attack on Valledupar is repulsed. In contrast, the Venezuelan commando raid and seizure of Riohacha succeeds. More than a week later, the commandos abandon Riohacha in an organized retreat. The plan was to see the twin capture of Valledupar as well to cut off northern Colombia. Likewise, the Venezuelans give up on taking Valledupar due to stout Colombian resistance. The Battle of Cucuta rages on, however.

The conflict further brought Brazil, together with other South American nations and the United Nations, in an attempt to get both parties to discuss a ceasefire ever since the outbreak of the war. However, Colombia and Venezuela rejects the offer outright. The world economy enters a recession due to a spike in oil prices and general decline in business confidence in South America over the war. The U.S. thus far does not wish to intervene, given its commitments in the Middle East. However, it "urges both sides to show restraint and to consider a ceasefire at the very least."

* * *

**June 2011: **Cuba begins aiding military support for the Bolivarian Army, in which Colombia declares war on Cuba when more evidences of Cubans helping Venezuela appears. Neither Colombia nor the Alianza Bolivariana, as the pact between Cuba and Venezuela is known, makes any advance during this month. However, the U.S. covertly helps Colombia gathering intelligence on the Alianza's advances. Brazilian troops are sent to the triple border with Venezuela and Colombia, as the Brazilian government states that it will not tolerate intrusion by either part. Brazil's statement is exemplified when Brazilian troops surrounds and capture a Venezuelan company near Cucui on June 11th and causing tensions between the said country and Venezuela.

Deepak Chopra claims to have been communicating with the Race for some time. He speaks of a "Message of Peace and Love." He is abducted by the Department of Homeland Security shortly after making that statement.

Mexican President Felipe Calderón makes a public speech on national television detailing the so-called "Plan Huitzilopchtli", which is similar in nature to the U.S.'s War Plan Teal, albeit more aggressive. Plan Huitzilopchtli would include the purchase of twenty-four F-15SE Silent Eagle jet fighters from the U.S. at an estimated 1.1 billion USD; and the FX-05 Xiuhcoatl rifle being enter into full production phase that will intend to replace the old G3 rifle by mid 2012. Along as being part of their coordinated plan in War Plan Teal, Mexican forces will also be able to fully rely on American air bases and personnel to operate their fighters.

In Canada, the Canadian military receives ten surplus F-15E Strike Eagles from the Americans, together with seven F-15SE and two of the latest F-22 Raptors.

On June 3rd, in a surprise move, a Chinese naval fleet carrying a division deviates from its scheduled route to Ethiopia and heads towards Somalia. The purpose of this is the "stabilization of maritime routes" given to the presence of piracy in the Somalian coast.

On June 7th, SETI officially ceases to exists. It is replaced by the Research of Extraterrestrial Intelligence (RETI) and is well funded by the U.S. government.

On June 12th, Egypt, Israel and Turkey discuss what to do if the Race are hostile. Egypt demands some mild concessions for the Palestinians, in exchange for a military alliance. Given the distance between Turkey and Israel, there's only a token alliance between them.

On June 14th, out of a little altruism and much more a dire need and to at least have a back-up plan in case the NATO dematerialises from the quarrels that infest it now which would made old mutual defence treaties null and void - Finland, Sweden, Austria and Lichtenstein sign into life the European Coalition, which amalgamate the EU-neutral economic, industrial and social programs, alliances and, in a special case, their militaries into a single power bloc, still without a Headquarter or an assembly. The EC militaries declare that it will fully cooperate with the European members of NATO, other European or global defence organization and the EU in case of an alien attack. Plans are beginning to be drawn.

Robert Mugabe, President of Zimbabwe, passed away. Joice Mujuru, the vice-president and General Francis Noel Mutisi, who has the support of the Armed Forces, dispute the power.

Lesotho announces that in case the aliens are hostile, they would seek an immediate peace with them. The country's "pacifistic" approach earns criticisms from several African countries, especially South Africa, given that Lesotho is landlocked within South Africa and, as such, could prove to be a major problem if the aliens use the nation as a staging point for their invasion of South Africa.

On June 18th, the EC asks Switzerland to join the Coalition. Switzerland refuses because it cannot join something that is also a military alliance which can be drawn into a international conflict with it, if it joins. The EC representative reply that the military part of the organization is there only in the case of an alien attack to coordinate defense with the major powers. Switzerland afterwards replies that it can defend itself very good alone from any such foe as well. The only answer to that is from the Swedish Prime Minister, and to quote him: "How do you want to use the mountains and rivers for the defence of your country, if an invader can land in a spaceship directly in Bern or Geneva, completely bypassing any natural defences." The EC members storm out of the meeting to let the Swiss "stew and rot" on their own for a while as the Austrian Chancellor said it later that day.

On June 24th, Muhammar Gaddaffi seeks support from the United Kingdom without much success. Within days, Libya obtain military equipment from Russia, in exchange for drilling rights.

On June 25th, Russian President Dmitry Medvedev and his administration, after seeing the gradual progress of a military and economic unification on the continent for some time and now under extreme pressure from the initially small but more and more influential Pro-western part of the Russian government, allows talks to begin with NATO on the partial addition of the Russian Federation into NATO. The U.S. and the U.K. are stalling it, but are coming under immense pressure from the European leaders of the alliance and the public.

After the Russian declaration, the Swiss government asked the EC for a new meeting in Geneva. The meetings (as in plural) will drag on for more than a month, where future and past neutrality pacts, alliance treaties, two-way and one-way agreements and organizations were considered and ratified, extended or nullified, created or dissolved with other states, major powers, power blocs and organizations. In the end it was agreed that the EC council and HQs will be stationed in Geneva, as many other organizations had their seats of power also placed there and that Switzerland will join this organization. Scenery was also to blame for the decision on the placing. Much years later it was argued that the Swiss had chosen Geneva deliberately, as a political black-jack to dominate the organization, and prevent it to do something foolish and drag them collectively all into its problems.

On June 26th, the Vietnamese Defense Ministry re-recruits former Vietnam War veterans to train asymmetric warfare to a new generation.

On June 27th, the Boeing YAL-1 successfully destroys a unmanned aerial vehicle at a distance of 200 kilometers. However, the tests shows that the airborne laser must be perfected for an anti-aircraft role.

In Russia, the Russian Defence Ministry plans for at least twenty PAK-FA operating by 2012. Unconventional plans which range from biological warfare to antimissile lasers are also made.

On June 28th, joint Chilean-Peruvian war games are held in the Atacama Desert. It is announced that if either nation is attacked, the other will support it.

On June 29th, NATO tests its first successful nuclear-tipped French anti-orbital missile that is carried by the new specifically build cruiser _Temeraire. _The _Temeraire_ is subsequently added as the FS_ Temeraire _to the NATO naval force stationed in the Mediterranean sea. The detonation happened in orbit 3,500 km above sea level during midday.

* * *

**July 2011: **After so many months of silence from the Conquest Fleet heading towards Earth, many scientists and politicians fear what they have long suspected: that the aliens do have a hostile intent.

The United States Strategic Command successfully launch the Minuteman IV on its first test run, albeit under secrecy.

In North America, the military of the U.S., Canada, and Mexico held a series of joint war games in the New Mexico and Arizona region as well as in Saskatchewan in Canada. These war games mainly involve simulation air battles as well as anti-aircraft engagement: in the belief that any alien attack would entail attempt to gain air superiority over key transport routes and industrial centers.

The European Coalition; or rather as known to the media, "The Coalition of the Unwilling", meets a stumbling block over the Swiss dilemma. Also, there is a disagreement with the Russians as to how much of their defence technology should they share. Furthermore, NATO and the U.S. in extension is reluctant to agree to a system whereby military intelligence is freely shared amongst the various parties. In the end, negotiations continue as to under what terms should the Russians join the EC under. These talks are largely held at Stockholm, which has been a temporary assembly and HQ for the EC. By July 21st, France, Belgium, Germany, and Italy joins the EC as non-participating "observers".

In the Venezuela-Colombia war, Venezuela and Brazil agree to a tentative peace, as Brazil has made it clear it merely aims to assert its borders following the Cucui border incident. The front between Colombia and Venezuela however, remains hot. The U.S. contribute more military support for Colombia and having American warships patrol the seas around Cuba in an attempt to cut off Cuban aid bound for Venezuela. The UN, thus far, has been unsuccessful in brokering a peace agreement between the two nations. Though activity has died down on the front by the end of July, border skirmishes and the occasional air strike remain common.

Inspired by the European Coalition, Kenya and South Africa press for the necessity of a NATO-style military alliance in Africa, no matter how temporary, until the alien threat is gone at least. Talks are underway between Kenya, South Africa, Nigeria, Ethiopia, Egypt, Madagascar, Uganda, Tanzania, Burundi, Botswana and Swaziland. Other Sub-Saharan African nations are similarly interested. South Africa is also attempting to influence Lesotho away from their "pacifist" policy towards the aliens and to encourage them to join the coalition.

Tensions rise between China and the rest of the world when Chinese marines disembark at Somalia. Though welcomed by the provisional government in Mogadishu, many other major nations insist the Chinese to leave. On July 17th, after one week, half of the marine force quietly sail back for China as the PRC agrees to a compromise. However, the rest remain in Mogadishu under the premise of a "peacekeeping" operation. Meanwhile, the PRC secretly begins testing cruise missiles capable of orbital flight to destroy satellites.

The ASEAN agrees to the formation of a mutual defense treaty of sorts between member states, though conditions have yet to be fully defined. Already, many SEA nations fear that the U.S. and other major powers are too concerned with their own defenses to pay the region too much thought. Australia and New Zealand also wish to observe.

* * *

**August 2011: **The Indian Defence Research and Development Organisation has successfully destroyed a satellite in low Earth orbit via a missile on August 2nd. Similarly, China has conducted similar tests. However, some speculate that the Chinese are also developing missiles capable of delivering a nuclear device to medium Earth orbit.

The war between Colombia and Venezuela, which began on April 18th, has long since ended (officially) on August 10th. Nicolás Maduro, president of Venezuela, was overthrown on August 5th by key members of the military as the conflict was quickly miring the nation into a massive economic recession. Already, Venezuela was growing redder and redder in debt as its war loans increased; something which even its oil revenue could not reverse. The retired but respected Venezuelan General Antonio Rivero is convinced by the military to assume the role of president (to maintain the illusion of a civilian government) and to broker a peace between Venezuela and Colombia. However, not everybody in Venezuela approves this change in leadership. Loyalist forces and staunch anti-Colombians continue a low level conflict against the Colombians as well as waging a guerrilla campaign against the military government. Puerto Ayacucho in Venezuela remains a hotbed for rebel activity by the beginning of October. The Venezuelan countryside is still plagued with conflict. Likewise in Colombia, the FARC still continue their campaign in Colombia. The abundance of Cuban and Venezuelan arms left over from the war has been a great boon to them.

U.S. involvement in the Colombian-Venezuelan war is leaked to the public and immediately attracting public allegations on the Obama administration for starting a "Second Afghanistan". Disapproval at President Obama's failure to slash the growing deficit from defense spendings has only added fuel to the fire.

The YAL-1 airborne laser tests conclude, indicating that such a weapon has its niche in modern warfare. The U.S. Navy COIL program gain political support after this.

Germany is somewhat prepared for entering a war economy, as their factories are already producing war material for NATO and EC countries at a fast pace.

China begins conscription of healthy males age 18 to 25 from major coastal cities, in conjunction with a rapidly growing military.

Referendum takes place in Southern Sudan on August 17th, whereby the south will vote for its independence. By October 1st, results show that 98.9% of South Sudanese overwhelmingly votes for independence. The new state is expected to come into existence on April 11th, 2012. For now, the North is helping the South get on its feet via construction of a new oil pipeline.

Malaysia, Singapore, Indonesia, Australia, New Zealand and the Philippines begin a series of joint naval exercises in the Strait of Malacca. Key in these exercises is the coordination of air assets from air bases located on Malaysia, Singapore and Indonesia.

Overall, the increase of military spending around the world has led to a mild recession caused by the tendency of governments to increase spending without raising taxes, leading to deficits that generate uncertainty among investors.

* * *

**September 2011: **UFO and Mayan Doomsday cults gain prominence among western countries. Some of these groups vehemently oppose the rearmament of the countries, claiming that "it is no way to treat a guest". The U.S. in particular, has witnessed bouts of massed suicide incidents. On September 9th, San Diego enters martial law for three days when a group of cult members, described by the news media as a copycat of Heaven's Gate, attack Camp Pendleton and Naval Base San Diego with Molotovs and plant parcel bombs around the city in a misguided attempt to "bring down the government" and "defend our alien masters". The bomb threat is averted and the perpetrators caught by cooperation between the DHS and FBI.

On September 2nd, a disused American communication satellite was destroyed by a "satellite killer" missile in yet another test of U.S. space defense capability. The test was a success. By use of the newly revealed ASM-140 ASAT missile, the satellite was knocked out of its orbit of around 900 km from the Earth's surface. The missile can be launched by an F-22 Raptor.

Brazil, ever since the end of its brief war with Venezuela, has begun a program of military modernization. Existing Northrop F-5 are to be upgrade to F-5EM standards, which include new radar, avionics and weapon systems; and the purchase of another batch of fifty-four Mirage 2000 fighters from France.

On September 18th, NATO and the EC holds a joint war game in the Black Forest in Germany. Three days after the war game, the German government, in a none too surprising move, announces that it has scrapped plans to abolish military conscription - at least until the Race fleet has shown it does not have hostile intentions.

In Russia, the Russian Defence Ministry orders production of an additional twenty more Sukhoi Su-35BM fighters, on top of the forty-eight already ordered. It is also rumored that several of these fighters are to be fitted with "satellite killer" missiles.

Australia begins to expand its armed forces. It hopes to put a total of 180,000 men and women in both reserves and active duty by the year's end. The Australian parliament is also considering conscription.

* * *

**October 2011:** RETI have been attempting to decrypt messages emitted by the Conquest Fleet. Already, they have had success in having a basic understanding in the language of the Race. The RETI can also confirm the possible hostile intent of the Race, as well as presence of nuclear weapons in the fleet. Also, RETI is surprised at the low standard of Race cryptology, and the fact that the aliens are not so advanced that human technology is out of their league. Several of the radio signals are not even encrypted in any way. Military organizations around the world tap in to listen.

On October 3rd, North Korea, in yet another show of defiance, launches a Taepodong-2 missile that intrudes upon South Korean and Japanese air space. The missile lands in the East China Sea. It is stated by North Korean news outlets that this missile test is a clear warning to the world that it will use "all means necessary to destroy all who opposes the North". China is worried just what the North might do in the event of an alien attack.

Japan raises the military fitness age to 60, in an effort to have more manpower available for the JSDF. China however, lodges an official complaint. It claims this is in direct violation of post war treaties.

The South American Security Council, which Brazil has long proposed for since 2008, is created on October 15th. The various alliances and treaties between South American nations are consolidated into this council. Members are: Brazil, Paraguay, Uruguay, Argentina, Chile, Peru, French Guiana, Suriname, Guyana and Ecuador. Venezuela and Colombia however, are only observers as of now. They have no wish to have to deal with each other in the aftermath of their recent war. Venezuela is also at odds with Brazil.

On October 21st, Russia joins the EC. It is agreed that the Russians will receive a free flow of military intel from EC members. A decisive factor in having this outcome was the fact that Coalition and NATO countries were of the opinion the aliens had a hostile intent, after intercepting inter-fleet transmissions. Switzerland soon relented in joining the EC as an observer on October 24th, and be allowed to share its intel and paving the way for coordinated war plans in the Alps. Subsequently, Italy, France and Belgium becomes full-time members of the EC. By then NATO diminishes its power as both Europe and the U.S. seek to ally with their neighbors.

The African Mutual Defense Pact is created. In Cape Town, HQ for the Pact, Kenya, South Africa, Swaziland, Lesotho, Madagascar, Nigeria, Ethiopia, Egypt, Uganda, Tanzania, Burundi and Botswana are its first batch of members. Namibia and Angola joins as observers. Libya soon joins the African Pact on October 11th, after pressure from Egypt to "have a common defense against a common enemy," and due to geographical reasons (in which was one of several reasons Egypt had joined, yet maintain its membership and alliance with the Arab League). Tunisia also joins on October 30th. However, Israel expresses alarm at this new pact. In reaction, Israel proposes that it is interested in a "Security Agreement" with Egypt as well. Thus far however, plans are made for only the defense of the Suez Canal. Both parties cannot agree to what extent should such an agreement cover.

In late October, the Conquest Fleet arrives in Earth's orbit after the final plans are laid down. Unknown to human powers, the designated landing sites are:

Outskirts of Monterrey City, Mexico  
Belleville, Illinois, USA (The attack is to see the capture of St. Louis, which has been noted to be a key transportation hub)  
Outskirts of São Paulo, Brazil. (Possible additional landings at Belo Horizonte.)  
Outskirts of Cairo, Egypt.  
Frankfurt am Maim, Germany  
Bari, Italy  
Kiev, Ukraine  
Al Basrah, Iraq  
Mumbai, India (Possible landings at Surat to support invasion.)  
Outskirts of Beijing (Close to Miyun), PRC  
Shenyang, PRC  
Bendigo, Australia

The landing sites have been designed to inflict more damage on factions which seem industrially stronger. As such, the two landing sites in North America are for the purpose of defeating the U.S. Less forces have been directed to the conquest of Central America. The sites are also key transport or industrial centers or have climate favorable to the Race. Ideal regions: Sahara region, Australia, Gobi desert, Southern USA and Middle East.

* * *

**November 2011:** From November 5th-6th, news of the imminent arrival of the Race fleet sends parts of Earth's population into a panic once more. This panic is more organized however, with most civilians simply further preparing themselves for the future. All across the world, nations begin preparing their forces as the Conquest Fleet enters Earth orbit. Their air forces are fully mobilized, and patrols begin in earnest.

Venezuela and Columbia continue to hold resentment between each other, but with the alien fleet now in orbit, Brazil and neighboring nations request for the two countries to set aside their anger and begin preparing for the invasion. Reluctantly, they follow suit. (However, both nations leave forces on each others borders, on the off chance that their neighbor may decide to "take advantage" of the situation.)

On November 7th, at an emergency UN meeting, representatives arrive to sign a document declaring that "No Government recognized by the United Nations shall surrender to the extraterrestrial invaders." The document is mostly just a political and diplomatic document, and no one is sure if all the signatories will follow through.

On November 9th, NASA, the European Space Agency, and other contributing nations receive a clipped transmission from the International Space Station: "We have been boarded." Contact with the space station is broken shortly afterwards.

November 11th, North Korea protests the nuclear powers' apparent reluctance to launch a nuclear attack on the Conquest Fleet. It declares the fear of possible retribution for such an attack currently outweighs the advantages of such an action. North Korea pledges that it will destroy the first ship to touch down on Earth. Most nations ignore this statement, but the Chinese government views it as a possible threat. China increases its anti-nuclear defenses on the Korean border.

November 13th, Race aircraft leave several ships in high Earth orbit. Each air group possesses an 'explosive metal' bomb. Intention is to disable Tosevite electronic systems and confuse and disorient its military forces.

Most groups succeed, however, three do not. US and Mexican fighters manage to strike down the entire air-group headed for Monterrey. Two fighters, one of which carries the EMB, are shot down over Frankfurt, Germany, as German Typhoon's test themselves against the first of the alien aircraft. And over the skies of Egypt, an Israeli fighter manages to destroy a fighter loaded with the EMB.

However, the remaining air groups carry out their missions. Civilians sectors within range of the EMP's are hit hard (with infrastructure that is vital to national defenses an exception). Military units within range are less affected, as they are for the most part prepared. However, some small problems do emerge.

On November 14th, the first Race ships begin descending down to Earth under heavy air-cover. Race aerial forces endeavor to clear the invasion zones and gain air superiority over them. The war has begun...


	3. Interlude to War

_"They couldn't hit an elephant at this distant."_ - **John Sedgwick**

* * *

**Aboard the bannership _127th Emperor Hetto_, in orbit around Tosev 5 (Jupiter), October 2011.**

Fleetlord Atvar stared gloomily at the projector; something he had taken to lately ever since he had been informed of the signals received from Tosev 3. The holographic image projected by the device revealed a Tosevite warrior, clad in a suit of rusted armor. His head was protected by a pointed iron helmet and gripped in his hands was a blade of some sort. Attached to his back by means of a belt was a shield with a cross painted on it.

Atvar moodily tapped upon the projector console with a claw, replacing the warrior with an image of yet another one of Tosev 3's natives; albeit a native with darker skin and with distinctively less armor.

With a hiss, the fleetlord could only wish that this _was _the opposition he was to expect on that miserable, cold planet. Instead, he was rudely enlightened nearly two years ago (or rather, one of Tosev 3's year) that this was not to be. Atvar could still recall with perfect clarity how he had been awakened from cold sleep and dully informed by Kirel that the fleet had intercepted radio signals of alien origin emanating from Tosev 3; and that several of those signals had evidently been aimed towards the fleet.

Atvar had responded with nothing less than outright skepticism. Could it be that the natives had advanced so much in such a short time span? By the standards of the Race, sixteen-hundred years wasn't much. It certainly wasn't enough time to jump from a pre-industrial society to one that had mastered radio technology.

But mastered it they had...and that wasn't the best of it. Several probes launched from the Conquest Fleet had detected what seemed to be artificial satellites orbiting around Tosev 3. Which meant that the Tosevites were a space faring race...and that could only mean nothing but trouble.

The Fleetlord was broken from his reverie when his door buzzer squawked. His eye-stalks swiveled towards the door apprehensively. Could there possibly be any more bad news?

"Enter," he said wearily.

Kirel, his second-in-command, entered the fleetlord's personal suite warily.

"I hope I am not intruding Fleetlord," Kirel began. "But I must inform you that the other Shiplords have been awoken and are awaiting to hear of your plans against the Tosevites."

"No, not at all," replied Atvar. "The shiplords have been awakened? Good..."

With that, he hissed wearily. "Tell me Kirel, what _should _we do? Had you asked me whether the conquest fleet of 35 million males would suffice against the Tosev 3 of sixteen-hundred years ago, I would have not only said yes, but I also would have called it an overkill. Now...from what our probes have revealed, the Tosevites have technology that may not only match; but also surpass us. I presume you have heard that our communications sector intercepted radio messages that somehow contains more information and uses less power?"

Kirel replied with an affirmative gesture. "Yes Fleetlord. And our engineers are perplexed by the technology behind it."

Seeing that this did little to cheer Atvar, Kirel continued. "However, the situation is not as bad as what we may think. The Tosevites do not appear to have a military that matches ours in terms of numbers. Given the millions of males we have, we can easily overwhelm them. Also, Tosev 3 appears to be shared between many other factions. This lack of unity can work to our advantage"

"Truth," Atavr agreed. "Provided we can achieve victory quickly." Still, this did hearten him somewhat. "I shall now address the Shiplords. Let us not tarry further."

_35 minutes later_

The assembled shiplords chatted freely amongst themselves, discussing about the unprecedented discovery on Tosev 3, while waiting for Atvar to appear.

"They have space flight."

"This is impossible."

"Then what does this do to our invasion?"

The briefing room's door open as the fleetlord strode onto the command platform with Kirel at his side, and everyone fell silent and stiffened to attention.

"As you may have been informed by now, the natives are more...technologically advanced than originally anticipated," Atvar announced, his eye-stalks turning this way and that to examine the reactions of the shiplords.

The Shiplords dipped their heads in assent. Several muttered "Truth" under their breath.

Atvar continued. "The Emperor (at this word, everyone's eyes were cast down to the floor) has ordered that we take Tosev 3 and prepare it for colonization. The task _will_ be difficult; this I admit, but we are males of the Race! Our intelligence have shown that we outnumber the natives by at least six folds! Victory can still be attained if we strike hard and without mercy. And so I say, we do not retreat, we do not give way, we _proceed_." For good measure, he added an emphatic cough.

At this, the shiplords hissed and thumped their tail stumps upon the floor in approval. Though Atvar himself was steeped with doubt about the outcome of the invasion, on the exterior, he was the embodiment of calm and confidence. Still, he was privately pleased he could at least rouse the last thing he needed aboard his bannership.

Unfortunately, not all the shiplords were so easily convinced.

"But what of their military technology Fleetlord? Our probes have also shown quite clearly they have landcruisers and killercrafts that could match those that we have. Are you certain we have the supplies to overwhelm a planet that is armed with such weaponry? We only have a limited stockpile of munitions," Straha retorted smugly.

Kirel scowled. He never did like his rival, not one bit, who ranked the next highest among the shiplords after Kirel. He assumed the stooping posture of respect towards Atvar; a request for the permission to reply. Atvar dipped his head in assent, relieved that his adjutant had an answer.

"They have the weapons, yes. But haven't our probes also revealed that the Tosevites are sorely outnumbered? They are now at peace. Their industries churn out only consumer goods. And based on computer predictions, it will take one or two Tosevite years for them to produce troops that can match ours in quantity, by then which we would have defeated them."

"Or we can always batter them into submission with atomic weapons," replied Straha coolly. "They are too much of a threat to allow conventional warfare. We must utterly destroy their capacity to resist if we wish to assure ourselves a victory."

"Thereby reducing the planet to radiated ruin? That defeats the entire purpose of the task," Kirel said stubbornly. He glared at his rival with all the menace he could muster.

"If I may interrupt Shiplord," uttered Horrep (yet another one of Straha's supporters). "Perhaps we can consider...negotiations? These Tosevites; from what their attempts at communicating with us have revealed, prove that they harbor the presumption we come in peace... and that we have the upper hand. Our translators presume they are privately wary of our prowess. Why else would they use a tone of utmost respect in their messages?"

"If so, they might be willing to surrender. Or at least, the smaller factions might. This would save the lives of many males."

"Our translators presume too much," snapped Kirel. "This would merely harden their resolve; knowing that we come to relieve them of their planet. Is that a risk you are willing to take?"

"But the final decision is for the Fleetlord to make," Kirel finished. With that, he took a step back and gave Atvar a tentative glance.

All eye-stalks now convened upon Atvar.

The Fleetlord cleared his throat. "The decision holds," he said sternly. "We proceed."

* * *

**Fort Leonard Wood, Missouri. ****November 13th, 2011.**

Private Charles Cunningham sat near the television with the rest of the men from the barracks. They were all listening intently to the reports of nuclear explosions in the skies above Earth, as well as the first alien casualties of the war. Several of the other soldiers whooped as CNN showed the video footage of the pitched duel between US and Mexican fighters with the alien fighters. It certainly was interesting to watch, but that wasn't on his mind as he stared past the TV.

Barely an adult at the age of 20, he stood at about an average height of five feet eight. With bright blue eyes and blonde hair so dirty that he himself thought of it as brown, Cunningham wasn't a typical young man. For one thing, he didn't tend to worry or care about the same things that most young adults worried about. He didn't worry about a job, he never worried about girls (even if he thought about them), and he certainly wasn't a fan of the social lifes some of his friends led. Instead, he worried about greater things.

He'd been called a natural born politician, but he didn't have much tolerance for those in D.C., or even his home state's capital of Indianapolis. He was always thinking about the affairs of other countries, and had always been curious about the outside world. It marked him as being vastly different from most people in his hometown, but he didn't mind. It was this way of thinking that had led him to join the Army in the first place.

"Hey Charlie!"

Cunningham frowned at the voice that interrupted his thoughts. It took him a moment to come back to reality, and when he did he found one of his friend's faces only a few inches away from his own. James Pertucci waved his hand in front of him and asked, "Earth to Charlie, anybody home?"

Cunningham grimaced as he swatted James's hand away, leaning further back in his chair as James laughed. They had met during basic training, and despite how annoying James was, they had formed a deep friendship.

"Where were ya just now? Already bagging aliens in your mind huh? Me, I can't wait to shoot one. I think I'll put the head above our fireplace back home..." James commented, turning his eyes to the TV screen, which was now showing the air battle over Egypt.

Cunningham shook his head and stood up. He'd been hearing conversations like this all week, and they had increased dramatically since word about the dogfights had reached the media. His fellow soldiers's optimism wasn't a bad thing, but he had knack for looking ahead and realizing how bad things could be.

"Yeah, you just have to make sure that it's not the alien doing that to you." He fired back as he turned to make his way out of the room. All the naive optimism they were showing was starting to bother him, and he was desperately wanting fresh air.

James frowned as Cunningham walked away, and called out to him before he could leave the room. "Hey man, where are ya going?"

"I just need some fresh air." Cunningham replied before exiting the room. James simply shrugged and sat down with the rest of their unit to here more about the fights.

Cunningham didn't bump into many people as he made his way outside. Most of the soldiers in the base seemed to be glued to any working screen available on the base. They all wanted to hear the first human victories against the invaders.

_Victories...hmph. _He thought as he took a step outside. He glanced around, noticing that some of the base's lights were still out. Sighing, he headed for a nearby tower, wanting to see what he knew was up there.

He was surprised that someone was in the tower, and it wasn't until he was standing next to he person that he realized who it was.

"Sir!" He said, giving a brisk salute to his commanding officer, Sergeant Bradly Williams. Bradly nodded after a moment before saying, "At ease Private." After Cunningham had done so, he asked. "So, any particular reason your out here rather than in there?"

Cunningham shook his head as he asked, "Permission to speak freely sir?" Getting a nod, he replied. "To be frank sir, I find their optimism a bit stifling. It hasn't even been an actual day yet, and they seem like we've won the war."

Bradly was silent for a moment, gazing upwards at what they had both come to see. Even now, there was still the cloud left from the explosion was visible, and it was an eerie companion alongside the moonlit sky.

Cunningham nodded, but gazed down as he said. "But you know as well as I do that this is only the beginning You wanna know what I think we should all be doing?" Bradly didn't answer, but Cunningham said, "I think we should all be expecting the worst...and be hoping for the best."

With that, Cunningham gave the cloud in the sky one last glance before he turned and went back down the ladder, his mind still thinking about what was coming. Bradly watched Cunningham's retreating form for a moment before he gazed up at the scattered clouds above them.

Left alone in the tower, with only the moon and the clouds for company, Bradly quietly said, "You know...you may be right."

* * *

**Over the skies of Chernigov, Ukraine. November 14th, 2011.**

As he flew over the sickly green pastures bellow, Flightleader Dreek could only think about killing. He had strafed a column of vehicles leaving the city, shot down a tiny white prop driven aircraft and lobbed a bomb against a building without giving it much thought. When he saw the rounds flying to their targets, a savage glee invaded him.

"Have you heard about the Squadron that didn't return, the ones in the lesser continent mass?" Asked Muzzel, one of his wingmates.

"I have. Whomever believe that story is addled, it just not possible that five killercrafts broke down in their very first mission. Those things just don't happen." Dreek answered.

"That's the strangest part. They say they were shot down by Tosevites." Muzzel replied. "But we haven't seen anything here that could oppose us. Maybe the maintenance males are inventing excuses for their failures?"

"I had say that. If so, they're in trouble."

Dreek remembered the holographic projection of an alleged Tosevite killercraft. He laughed at the memory. Yes, the thing looked like a killercraft, but it was a crude design, all straight lines and flat surfaces. The thing was only good for ceremonial roles, if it could fly at all.

"Even if they do have aircraft, they're hopelessly outmatched. They can't design a properly streamlined killercraft to save their lives." He commented the flaws in the designs of the Tosevite killecraft to Muzzel.

"Why would they do such a thing to their aircraft? Do they design their planes so they are as difficult to maneuver as possible?"

"Maybe they just rushed the design a few decades. Fools." The noise of bombs exploding could be heard through the comm speaker.

A few minutes later a blip appeared on his radar. Five Tosevite aircraft, heading towards the Race landing zone. They were big, but slow. Dreek decided that he would have some fun with this beasts, shooting them with the cannon.

When he was within visual range, his jaw dropped in laughter. _Just how primitive were these Tosevites? Was all the fuss about some prop driven aircrafts?_ They were big, with swept wings, and very noisy, but they were easy pickings. A stream of bullets tore the wing of one of the aircraft. His wingmate shot another with a missile.

He dismissed a brief blip in his radar, a thing that was only there for a second or two. He was concentrated in destroying the remaining Tosevites. Then he saw one of his wingmates maneuvering desperately. A second later he saw the missile trail. Despite all the maneuvering, the missile struck, producing an ugly, smoky fireball. Another missile appeared out of nowhere, and another of his wingmates went down.

"Flightleader Dreek, I have something locked on me. My radar can't see what, but I'm- Another missile, it's coming for me!"

"Evade, Muzzel, evade now!"

"I can't shake i-" The communication broke, replaced by static and a flash of light. Muzzel was dead.

The radar responded by locking on the bombers. It was working, alright. How could he see a killercraft that was invisible to his advanced radar? The enemy killercraft shot a few rounds, but missed entirely and intersected, Dreek's flightpath. It was then that Dreek saw it. Flat surfaces and straight lines, not streamlined like those of the Race. That box couldn't possibly match the maneuverability of a proper killercraft, and even with all its tricks it was going down by cannon fire.

Sweeping the skies with one of his eye turrets, he caught a glimpse, a speck, of something moving towards him. It was agile, and fast, unlike the aircraft he so gleefully shot down minutes ago. He turned to face it, whatever it was, it was going down. Missiles for this thing, it was the only way to be sure. He selected his weapon and locked on the target. Except it didn't want to lock on, as if the killercraft wasn't there. He just had it on its sight when the thing went up, trying to escape. The foolish Tosevite pilot pulled way too hard, and the killercraft didn't went up, but lost speed instead. Dreek's killercraft passed ahead of it. Scanning the air bellow to see the stalling aircraft falling to its doom, but he saw nothing. With horror, he drew one eye turret backwards.

_That's not fair._

He saw the killercraft, he saw a flash of light, and nothing else. The first shell went through his eye turret, many more slammed through his killercraft. He pushed the eject button, and felt the winds crushing him before passing out.


	4. Total War

**November 2011**

**Nov 15th:** ******  
**

The Race have secured a landing site on the desert outskirts of Al Basrah, Iraq. The city is subjected to a three hour bombing run by Race killercrafts, before the first infantry males begin their assault in earnest on the city.

The town of Belleville, Illinois falls despite the best efforts of local National Guards units and law enforcers. By the day's end, an 8 mile radius is established around the landing site. Fleeing civilians hinders U.S. defenses, as roads and highways are clogged with cars and people.

In Monterrey, Mexico, chaos reigns in the city as Race killercrafts strafe the city with bombs and a landing zone is established just south of the city. Local militia and regular army units struggle to coordinate themselves and to defend the city. Still, one good news is that a joint Mexican/American fighter wing succeeds in severely mauling the Race killercraft squadrons that were defending the site and also even manages to damage one of the ships, the 16th Emperor Osjess.

The yellow lights that have been dancing in the skies over São Paulo reveal themselves to be Race starships and killercrafts. A landing site is established along the Tietê River as Brazilian fighters clash with killercrafts. The Battle for São Paulo begins. Still, a sizable detachment of troops were already present in the city, given its importance. The Race are in for a fight.

The forested area just north of Frankfurt, Germany is secured by Race forces 24 hours after landing. Attempts by European forces to probe the air defenses are repulsed thus far. Race forces attempt to capture both sides of the River Main. Battle for Frankfurt begins. At the same time, the city of Bari, Italy is subject to the Race invasion.

Race forces lands in the outskirts of Kiev, Ukraine and begin their assault on the city. The Ukrainian government is immediately evacuated to Chernihiv.

Seven Race starships descend upon the outskirts of Cairo; covered by Race killercrafts. However, Israeli and Egyptian jets stand ready to intercept them once these vessels enter the lower atmosphere (having intercepted the Conquest Fleet's transmissions in the last few days, the Israelis and Egyptians have a rough idea where the Race will land). In the end, though the Race still succeed in landing, three starships are damaged and close to a hundred killercrafts are destroyed. The humans lose around 40 of their jet fighters in exchange. The Egyptian government has relocated its capital to Alexandria, as planned ahead prior to the invasion.

Race forces land at the town of Mumbra, on the outskirts of Mumbai, India. Indian fighters clash with Race killercrafts.

Miyun, which lies on the Beijing outskirts, is immediately secured by Race forces as a landing site. Similarly, Shenyang falls under attack. However, Shenyang, being a key industrial hub, is well defended. The Battle of Shenyang begins.

Race starships lands in Bendigo, Australia.

**Nov 16th:**

The fight for Mumbai begins. The Airoli and Vashi bridges are blown up by army engineers; together with countless other highway bridges, as the Indian Army retreats into the city. Helping the garrison are several artillery regiments and the Indian Navy, who have battleships on standby. Meanwhile, east of Mumbai, Race forces battle for the Kalyan district.

The Canadian government enacts the Emergencies Act as Canada's entire economy, industry and resources are to be gear towards war. The Canadian military will honor its arrangement with the United States according to War Plan Teal.

Street to street fighting in Monterrey. The Mexican garrison there intend to delay the Race so that a new defensive line can be established south of the city at Saltillo and Montemorelos.

Brazil enacts martial law in the affected region around São Paulo to coordinate the outflow of fleeing civilians and to prevent looting. A state of emergency is declared all over the country.

For the second time in memory, Frankfurt is subject to heavy bombing as Race forces struggle to dislodge the German garrison. The Bundeswehr, sorely outnumbered by their alien foes, put up a fighting retreat out of the city.

Bari falls to the Race. Italian units are rushed in to hold the advance at Bitonto while enacting "scorched earth tactics". Before Bari was seized, Italian army engineers had succeeded in destroying the Bari Airport, together with her port facilities and power stations.

The St. Michael's Golden-Domed Monastery, a famous landmark in Kiev, is destroyed, though accidentally, by Race killercrafts. Race forces also capture both banks of the Dnieper River. The Ukrainian army, together with a detachment of marines, can do little to halt the invasion in the face of close to 100,000 Race infantry males.

Egyptian forces face an overwhelming force of close to 100,000 Race infantry males within two days. Human fighters have also lost air supremacy over the Race landing site, as killercrafts are simply too numerous. Street to street fighting begin in earnest in Cairo.

**Nov 17th: **

Race landcruisers cross the Mississippi River into St. Louis. American forces from Fort Leonard, National Guard units, and local militias struggle to defend the beleaguered city and to put up a fighting retreat, with several main bridges wired to blow up. More than 17 landcruisers have been lost or disabled on the Race's part; Javelin anti-tank missiles and IED bombs prove to be very effective. Several columns of Race armor and infantry divisions also fell prey to the 442nd Fighter Wing from Whiteman AFB.

Barack Obama, together with his family and other high ranking members of the American government, relocate to the undisclosed presidential bunker at Manchester, New Hampshire. The bunker itself is located under a waterfront hotel alongside Massabesic Lake.

Race starships, unarmed for space combat, have been relying on killercrafts to detect and destroy human satellites. However, they aren't having much luck. Unequipped with ASAT weapons, a great number of satellites go about undetected, including the American GPS satellites and the Russian GLONASS counterpart.

Argentina and Uruguay sends an expeditionary force to Brazil totaling 25,000 men. The Race have taken heavy casualties in fighting for control of every street and favela. Close to 1,000 infantry males have perished, together with 23 landcruisers. The Brazilians lose more men however.

As part of the agreement under the European Coalition, military units from neighboring nations are rushed in. A total of 55,000 military personnel from the EC are able to support the Germans at Frankfurt, together with German reinforcements.

Italian highway routes SS100 and E55 are destroyed by retreating Italian forces along several points via cratering the road. The first EC units from France also reach the Italian front lines.

People's Liberation Army ground forces prove to be an effective deterrent to halting the Race from invading Beijing thus far. Type 96 and 99 tanks, armed with reactive armor (and with a better trained crew), have inflicted a devastating toll on the Race. In the close quarter urban combat, PF-89 rockets have also put a punishing toll on Race armored units. The high degree of Chinese military mobilization in key cities prior to the invasion also have ensured the PLA are not too heavily outnumbered.

After a brief two and a half days, Bendigo falls to Race forces as the Australian military was caught unprepared.

**Nov 18th:**

Royal Canadian Dragoons (RCD) and elements of the U.S. 2nd Infantry Division have joined the fight in Missouri.

Brazilian President Dilma Vana Rousseff announces that Brazil will never surrender and enacts conscription of all men age 18 to 40 to serve a mandatory military service for three years.

The Ukrainian military commander in charge of defending Kiev orders the destruction of all bridges and "facilities of strategic importance", similar to what the Italians did, from falling to the Race. However, the battle for Kiev is taxing for the Race, given the urban layout. Close to a thousand infantry males have perished.

The Egyptian military mobilized and transported close to 100,000 soldiers to the front lines, an impressive feat that was made possible as the Race failed to detonate a EMP over Cairo. By now, the Race have lost more than 2,000 males and over 80 landcruisers. Libya also sends a force of 12,000 men to assist in Egypt, together with a volunteer fighter wing.

Despite support by American Special Forces troops and a token squadron of U.S. fighters, Al Basrah is quickly overrun. The Iraqi army proves ill-prepared for the invasion, as defeatism runs high within their ranks. Many feel this war will end up with inevitable defeat, as the Gulf War eight years ago have severely thrashed their morale. But in the opposite spectrum, the various militant groups active in the city use the opportunity to procure arms from the battle. For now however, they are content to mostly sit this battle out and hide amongst the populace.

The Race battle in and around the slums of Mumbai as they push towards the heart of the city. The battle alone has cost them over 3,000 males as their troops struggle through the never-ending maze of buildings and rubble. Indian fighters continue to contest the skies. The Race gets a taste of "Tosevite" navies, as ballistic and cruise missiles bombard Race positions from the sea.

**Nov 19th:**

In the biggest aerial fight of this new war (or at least, as of now), 220 American and Canadian fighters counterattack the Race at St. Louis, destroying around 87 of their killercrafts with a loss of 29 of their own. Airports used by the Race as runways are strafed and supply depots are destroyed. This allows human troops on the ground reprieve and to buy time for a retreat. The victory bolsters the morale of humans worldwide. Barack Obama later announces the re-institution of conscription. Facing off against such great numbers, the U.S. needs to find all means necessary to increase their manpower.

Paraguay sends a small volunteer force of 3,000 men to Brazil.

Race killercrafts pound major cities in Iraq. However, 19 are intercepted and shot down in the attempt. The Race also push into Iran, with Abadan the first Iranian town to fall. However, resistance grows fiercer thereafter. Syria and Jordan later agree to send in an expeditionary force of 20,000 men into Iraq.

Race Infantry Commander Rstalas is killed in the Battle of Shenyang when a JH-7 bomber destroys his command post. Being the senior commander in the battle, his death has deleterious effects on the Race's chain of command. Race officers struggle to find a replacement; at a critical period when the fighting is intensifying.

Southern Sudan enters negotiation with Sudan to discuss a common defense. Though the nation will soon be independent, South Sudan appreciates the fact that Egypt will likely be unable to hold for an indefinite period of time. The Sudanese consider sending an expeditionary force.

**Nov 20th: **

Monterrey has fallen proper despite the best efforts of the Mexican Army. However, the Race lose at least 600 infantry males and 30 landcruisers fighting for the city. They learn the hard way that urban fighting greatly favors the defenders. In response to the Race's advance near the United States-Mexican border, the U.S. 1st Armored Division and elements of the 1st Cavalry Division, which have earlier dispatched days before, has finally reached the new engagement area at Northern Mexico.

Supported by the air force of various other nations, Brazilian aerial forces, composing around 600 fighters, square off against close to a thousand Race killercrafts in what is the first major aerial engagement in Latin America. Though the attack force succeeds in destroying over 150 killercrafts and strafing enemy positions, the Brazilians take in heavy casualties of over 100 fighters lost (most of them fell to Race surface-to-air missile sites).

The Race fail to gain air superiority over other parts of Germany. The Eurofighter Typhoon and Panavia Tornado are proven to be formidable opponents. The same story applies in Italy, as a bombing sortie designated for Rome was brutally intercepted by Cold War era Italian fighters and anti-air defenses while assisted by French Dassault Rafales. Out of the 120 Race killercrafts, only 47 returned.

The African Mutual Defense Pact sends 30,000 men to participate in combat in Egypt. All members also reaffirm that they will not surrender officially and that any puppet government installed by the Race will not be recognized.

In China, HQ-2J anti-aircraft missiles heavily damage a Race starship over Shenyang.

The Kuwait Towers are badly damaged (and later collapses) after an indiscriminate attack by Race killercrafts. Race landcruisers are seen preparing to push towards Kuwait City after refueling at Az Zubayr. However, the Kuwaitis are prepared this time round. Along Highway 80, Kuwaiti tanks, supported with Saudi Arabian troops, fight doggedly against the Race. Kuwait City will not fall so easily this time, especially after being warned that the Race may potentially invade the area after receiving a tip-off from the U.S. Other nations on the Arabian Peninsula pledge their support for Kuwait and Iraq. The joint force successfully ambushes and drives back the invaders.

The Race assault in Bendigo is finally checked by the Australian 1st and 2nd Divisions. Thus far, Australian F-18 Hornets give Race killercrafts much grief. However, the Australians are still sorely outnumbered; on both land and air. The Australian government urgently request substantial military support from the Americans. New Zealand supplies the Australians an expeditionary force of 8,000 soldiers, together with 20 other jet fighters and small arms and munitions.

**Nov 21st: **

The Suez Canal is under threat as Race forces cruise through the desert with apparent ease. The town of Suez has already fallen. Race forces prepare to drive up north towards the Great Bitter Lake.

After being repulsed from Kuwait City, Race forces in Abadan instead decide to push towards Umm Qasr, aiming towards Kuwait. The city is now defended by both Kuwaiti, Iraqi and American forces. Up north, Race landcruisers meet little opposition. However, the Race are encountering difficulty against the Iranians. In several aerial engagements during the period, at least 40 killercrafts have been lost to the Iranian Air Force.

The Indian Air Force damages a Race starship during a daring raid on Mumbra, where the starships are stationed.

Type 091 missile submarines, together with fighters in the Shenyang military region, wreck havoc on Race supply depots and command centers in yet another coordinated attack. Unfortunately, the Chinese have lost around 300 aircraft since the day of the invasion; and their war industries have been unable to replace all of these losses thus far. Submarines however, escape unscathed and prove to be a great asset as the Race have a difficult time detecting them. J-20 stealth fighters (nicknamed by Race killercrafts pilots as "ghostcrafts," in which the term has since applied to any stealth aircraft) have also proven to be highly effective. The PLAAF has yet to lose a single one of these fighters.

**Nov 22nd:**

Frankfurt falls, but not before German forces demolishes all airfields and runways. Unfortunately, the Race succeed in capturing most bridges intact. Race landcruisers chug east to Wurzburg. German Leopard 2 tanks however, prove to be a grave threat. The Leopard is believed to have a kill-death ratio to landcruisers of 4:1. Thankfully for the Race, the Germans doesn't have too many of them.

In Italy, the battle lines have reach Trani.

**Nov 23rd:**

St. Louis falls as the fighting has now been pushed out to the suburbs. However, the Race advance is still relatively checked. Snowfall finally arrives in the northern U.S., hindering the Race who have gear ill suited for the winter months. The U.S. and Canadian military use this as an opportunity to consolidate their defenses. Facing an increasingly dire situation, and under the insistence of Obama, the U.S. military plans an aerial assault that aims to destroy the Race starships. Thousands of Race soldiers are unloaded by the hour via these ships, and unless this flow is disrupted, America might not be able to cope with the influx of enemy soldiers.

Bolstered by fifteen divisions, two of which are armored, the Indian military try to hit back at Kharghar, to strike at the flank of the Race attacking force assaulting Navi Mumbai.

Despite the best efforts of the joint forces, Kuwait City is under siege by the day's end. The Kuwaiti royal family flees to Saudi Arabia.

In China, fighting has spread into Beijing proper. Despite the deaths of 12,000 males thus far, Race landcruisers are now able to break out and attack all along the North China Plain. The Forbidden City in Beijing is also badly damaged by Race killercrafts.

The town of Kyneton is brought to fame as the Australian military succeeds in halting a concerted push by the Race. Relying on the forested region and rocky outcrops, Race landcruisers and armored units have a hellish time advancing through the region.

**Nov 24th:**

Kiev finally falls after the last pockets of troops are crushed. By then however, landcruisers have long moved out. Zhytomyr is next on the Race's target list, as their forces draw near. Race forces also fan out along the four key highway routes linking Kiev. However, Race casualty are rising, as the snowy season has incurred a high rate of frostbites among infantry males.

Iraqi military forces seriously oppose Race forces at Amarah, with Iraqi T-72 tanks counterattacking the Race.

**Nov 25th:**

First snowfall in the Frankfurt area. The temperature dips below freezing point, making the situation intolerable for the Race stationed there.

A joint Israeli-Egyptian force halt the Race from further taking any more of the Suez Canal, as per pre-war agreement.

Kuwait City surrenders. Despite intense street to street fighting, most of the garrison left behind is force to surrender once their ammunition runs out. Also, the Race have air superiority established once its numbers is brought to brunt against the joint forces. Upwards of 800 killercrafts have been unloaded and operate in the area. Still, the Race lose over 200 males from taking the city, and an assortment of armored vehicles. The Kuwaiti Royal family, while exiled in Saudi Arabia, declare they will never surrender the country. Over radio, they announce that any puppet government the aliens install will be declared "illegitimate" and the people must do their best to undermine the regime.

The PRC government issues a "To the last man" order in the battle of Beijing. The army is not allowed to withdraw from the fighting in the city, despite the fact that Beijing is increasingly indefensible as Race units snip off highway routes and break out in all directions. A similar situation plays out in Shenyang.

Conscription is enacted across Australia.

**Nov 26th:**

Despite hindered by local American air support, the Race finally succeed in crossing the U.S.-Mexico border from Nuevo Leòn and into Texas. Civilians flee San Antonio in panic as it is evident the city is set to fall. San Antonio's strong military presence is fully geared and mobilized in defending the city. Reinforcements from Fort Hood and Fort Carson are set in supporting San Antonio. Defense positions and mine layering, such as the GATOR mine system, are establish in the path of the Race advance force.

Egyptian forces are putting up a fighting retreat out of Cairo. Race forces have already broken out and are threatening to encircle the defenders. As it is, landcruisers are also racing out north. The defense of Cairo is increasingly not viable. In response to the situation, President Hosni Mubarak announces conscription. However, the populace are angry against him, as many of his relatives are spared from military service. The protests earlier in January have already made it clear that he is not well liked.

Hafar Al Batin in Saudi Arabia falls to the Race.

**Nov 27th:**

Iranian President Mahmoud Ahmadinejad declares Jihad on the Race and that "it is the sacred duty of every Muslim to destroy the reptilian invaders from hell." Conscription is also enacted in Iran as the nation desperately holds out against the Race. With Iraq's fall looking imminent, Iran fears it could be next.

The Navi Mumbai counterattack is a partial success. Despite retaking several key bridges and linking up with friendly forces trapped in Navi Mumbai, Indian forces were unable to dislodge the Race. Casualties are also high, with up to 18,000 KIA.

Race forces secure both banks of the Hun River in Shenyang. In comparison to the grim situation in Beijing, the situation looks bleak in Shenyang. The PLA army group in the city is finally cut off as Race military units capture key highway routes out of the city and encircle the PLA within. Chairman Hu Jintao however, urges the troops trapped in the city (via radio broadcast) not to surrender and to "resist with all their will" until a counterattack can be arrange to relieve them.

Brazilian submarines, corvettes and frigates pound Race positions from the sea as the Race advance along the Brazilian coast. However, Race killercrafts succeed in sinking the frigate F41 Defensora and damaging the F49 Rademaker.

Automobile plants around the U.S. are converted to war plants. Thankfully, the resources for building the weapons of war are available, as world trade hasn't been too badly affected. The Race seem to fail to appreciate the importance of sea commerce.

The USS Dwight D. Eisenhower (CVN-69), together with an escort of American missile cruisers and submarines, arrive off the coast of Australia. Over 80 F-18s assist the Australians in defending Melbourne. Two battalions worth of U.S. Marines have also been sent over.

**Nov 28th:**

After two weeks of brutal fighting, the under-strength Indian garrison at Navi Mumbai is still holding out, despite casualties of up to 23,000 thus far. Conscripts are drafted on the spot from the city (and many from the slums), as the Race push on. Still, at least the garrison is being supplied by the navy; which keeps the fight going. Sanjay Gandhi National Park is turned into a battlefield as the Indian military can better evade Race fighters in the forest.

The last of the Egyptian forces retreat from Cairo. However, around 20,000 soldiers are trapped and later captured by Race forces.

Out of desperation, Ukrainian President Viktor Yanukovych invites Russian forces to aid in defending Ukraine after turning to requests to the Polish government were denied as Polish armed forces have already been sent to aiding Germany and cannot leave their country undefended. Race forces are effectively driving along the Ukrainian steppes unchecked.

**Nov 29th:**

In a joint American-Canadian military strike, Operation Zeus is initiated. In the early hours of November 29th, around 300 American and Canadian jet fighters set out towards Belleville. Though they were intercepted in their course, several managed to strike at their intended targets. Cruise missile are also launched from these fighters, missile submarines and mobile launchpads at the starships. Despite the destruction of several American GPS satellites, the submarines are able to rely on their TERCOM system to deliver the missiles. Out of the twelve starships present, four were destroyed and another five more moderately to severely damaged. The 56th Emperor Jossano, which carried a large portion of the Conquest Fleet's nuclear weapons, was among the starships that were destroyed; though its weapons did not detonated, large amounts of plutonium are scattered across the landscape. The strike cripple Race operations in the United States. Footage of the massive starships burning where they crashed are flashed upon news channels all around the world.

In Mexico, a similar operation (Operation Halcòn) is launched by Mexican armed forces on the Race landing zone near Monterrey. One starship is destroyed and six more are damaged. Furthermore, with the Race's chain of command in disarray, the strike temporarily halt the Race advance into Texas.

With consent from the Iraqi government, Jordan sends up to 80,000 troops to Toliahah; a town that lies on the route to Jordan. With Iraq about to fall, Jordan will potentially lie next in line. Similar agreements are made with Syria.

**Nov 30th:**

The EC air force and navy scores its first major success in Italy in Operation Marin. Relying on the French aircraft carrier Charles de Gaulle (R91), Coalition missile submarines and Italian interceptors, a raid is launched on the Race ships stationed at Bari. Two starships are destroyed. One was severely damaged and crash landed into the Adriatic Sea. Less ships were destroyed than expected however, as fortunately for the Race; the other 5 starships supposed to be present had left for Earth orbit. Italian submarines are immediately dispatched to collect the remains of the ship while naval boats pick up survivors for interrogation. This, together with the American attack in Operation Zeus, rattles Atvar greatly. However, Race forces capture Monopoli. The "heel" of Italy appears defenseless, as no sizable Italian force stands between the Race and Taranto.

Representatives and military leaders from Russia, Ukraine, Belarus, Romania and Moldova meet in Minsk to formulate a Eastern European armed coalition against the Race threat in Ukraine that affects all of Eastern Europe. The representatives comes to a quick agreement and referring to this military alliance as the Minsk Pact.

Battle lines reach Matehuala, Mexico. However, many Central American states have loaned an expeditionary force totaling 12,000 men to the Mexicans to bolster Mexican defenses.

Despite the damages inflicted on Race forces in America from Operation Zeus, the battle lines in St. Louis have reached to Jefferson City but with great difficulty for the Race trekking through the Ozarks.

The Dirección General de Industria Militay kicks Mexico's war industry in gear. The first Howitzers are manufactured and rolled off the assembly lines. The other Central American states provide Mexico the resources she need for a subsidized cost, as part of pre-war agreement.

Emboldened by the American success of Operation Zeus and faced with a dire situation, the PLA orders the deployment of a tactical nuclear bomb at Luanping County, just 25 miles south of the city of Chengde. The area, having been evacuated by fleeing civilians, is largely devoid of people. Furthermore, the bulk of Race forces are heading along highway route G112 towards Chengde. As such, a Xian H-6 strategic bomber (together with escort) deploys the bomb. In the aftermath, close to 25,000 males perish in the attack, together with over 200 landcruisers and an assortment of armored units. The Race is forced to pause and consolidate themselves, giving the PLA time to regroup. Unfortunately, thousands of Chinese civilians still living in the region are affected by the spread of radioactive debris.

In the Middle East, Race forces are a mere 20 miles from Baghdad. Against 120,000 infantry males, the Iraqis only have a few battalions and a handful of tanks and fighters to oppose the alien invaders. Their American allies are also unable to aid them in any meaningful way, as the U.S. homeland is also under attack. The Iraqi government flees to Mosul.

After more than two weeks of intense fighting, the Race finally capture most of São Paulo and are able to break out of the city. Landcruisers race north and south up the major highway routes. The Brazilian Army have already taken a heavy beating. An estimated 20,000 have died defending the city. The Race looses around 16,000 males. Reinforcements are being rushed in to stop the advance, something which is made difficult by Race killercrafts that continue to strafe infantry and armored columns outside of the city.

The city of Sunbury becomes a war zone as Race forces push closer to Melbourne. The city of Mildura is also threatened as Race landcruisers race across the desert relatively unopposed.

**Nov 31st:**

There are repercussions for the success of Operations Zeus, Halcòn, Marin and Dalian nuclear attack. Atvar, infuriated by the "Big Uglies" (a derogatory Race term for humanity), orders the destruction of Washington, D.C., Chicago, Tijuana, Milan, and Dalian by EMB in retaliation to the human victories.

However, Race killercrafts designated to deploy the bombs at Chicago fail to make it through and are intercepted by heavy American air-cover.

Washington, D.C. is also partially struck by the EMB, as the killercraft pilot was forced to prematurely deploy it when American Patriot missiles intercepted it mid-course. Unfortunately, though the White House and other famous monuments were spared, 40,000 people were not. The EMB destroy the Springfield area in D.C. and spread radioactive debris across the city.

Tijuana, Milan, and Dalian weren't spare from destruction. Tijuana suffered the loss of 300,000 people. Milan goes up in a mushroom cloud and over 200,000 human lives perish. The Race squadron responsible for delivering the bomb in Milan was disseminated while trying to fly back to base. Italian President Giorgio Napolitano however, comes under flak for failing to prepare sufficient air defenses to detect the squadron. The killercraft that deployed the EMB on Dalian was destroyed while en-route back to Shenyang.

Far from cowering humanity however (as Atvar intended), this merely serves to infuriate them.

In his "The Union will hold" speech (and one that will go down in history; alongside with the "Infamy" speech by Franklin Roosevelt), Barack Obama urges the American people to resist and that "America has never come under the yoke of a foreign king, and never will", in reference to the Race's Emperor. Europe also reaffirms that they will settle for "nothing less than the expulsion of all hostile extraterrestrial forces from this planet". Still, plans to strike the Race ships in space (via nuclear missiles) are shelved for now. The American government and its allies fears the sort of retaliation the Race might respond with.

The war continues unabated around the world. In Europe, the Battle for Würzburg begins, as German forces also do their best to contain the Race before Mannheim, and the "heel" of Italy falls. In the Middle East, Baghdad falls, as Iraq descends into anarchy as militant groups use the opportunity to seize towns and cities. The Iraqi government effectively only has control of Mosul; and only because their Kurdish comrades agree to cooperate. Many troops also desert from their posts and either go into hiding or join the militants. Iran uses this opportunity to absorb several Iraqi border towns for "defense purposes". Syria and Jordan do their best to regain control of these towns on "behalf of the Iraqi government".

More troops and fighters are delivered to the Egyptian front by African Pact forces. Key to helping the Egyptians are the South Africans, who rely on their large defense industries to produce weapons for purchase by the Egyptians. The front lines are from Banha in the north (along the Nile River) to Giza in the south.


	5. Interlude to War 2

**São Paulo ****business district, Brazil. ****November 25th, 2011.**

"Target at 400 meters. Depression, 50 meters. Bearing, northeast. Wind, none... Infantry escorts." Informed Ruth in a toneless, emotionless voice. It only took a fraction of a second to identify the Lizard tank commander, another second to adjust the scope and half a second to fire.

"Target eliminated." Responded Naomi, in the same toneless voice. "Now let's get out of here before they find us."

Naomi Cohen and her friend Ruth Meyer, both former Israel Defense Force conscripts that had worked together as a sniper team, were in São Paulo on vacation until the imminent arrival of the Tau Cetians had changed everything. Panic had spread throughout the city with preachers in the street becoming common, and rumors of grizzly cults abducting tourists on the rise, which eventually killed the city's tourism. Naomi had wanted to do was to return to Israel before the arrival, and she managed to acquire two seats in a plane, scheduled for the 17th of November. Unfortunately, the plan was dashed when the invaders exploded an EMP above São Paulo. With their travel plan effectively postponed, Naomi and Ruth decided to made themselves useful and enlisted in the Brazilian military, which they were then assigned to the 11th Infantry Brigade.

Naomi slowly retreated from the abandoned office where she was waiting for the enemy. They only began to run when they were out of Lizard's sight. Heading down the stair, she cursed all the _Paos de Queijo _she ate during her vacations. In fact, she cursed choosing Brazil as a vacation destination. Nothing she could do now, she thought, as they reached the street level.

A Lizard helicopter was hovering in the street, and there was no way they could take it down with their weapons. The damn things were lethal in urban settings, and they usually carried troop as well. The chopper began its descent, opening its doors in the process. Naomi draw her pistol, ready to die for... what? Brazil? Israel? Humanity? She didn't know. When Ahmadinejad and Al Sadr were on your side, things were confusing. The noise of the helicopter changed from a regular, deafening hum to an irregular mechanical sound.

"Get down!" Yelled Ruth, as she tackled Naomi.

The chopper smashed into a building and its blades exploded upon touching the ground. One of the blades' remains buried in the asphalt and stuck there, forcing the helicopter to rotate until the turbines broke down. The thing shrieked as if dying and burned. The remains were just outside the Underground entrance, and hisses came from it. They sprang from their positions and raced to the downed helicopter, reading their weapons. Naomi's pistol and Ruth's assault rifle mowed down the confused surviving passengers. Being thorough, Ruth threw a grenade in the passenger compartment for good measure. They rushed to the Underground entrance after that, leaving behind one more piece of wreckage in what was once a tourist city.

They could relax once they were inside. This part of the city still belonged to the humans, and few Lizard bombs could reach the lower levels.

"... strange? I still can't believe it." Said Ruth.

"What?" I couldn't hear you.

"I asked if you thought it was odd that the aliens were so... backwards, I think. No plasma guns or force fields, only assault rifles and tanks."

"Yeah, it is weird. You'd expect them to be superior to us. But you know what? I like the little fuckers better the way they are. We have enough of them already." _Only a few days of fighting and I'm going deaf. I need to get some earplugs. _

Indeed, ever since the aliens first landed their vehicles and equipment are somewhat not so different from what the average human military currently possesses. More noticeably, the Lizards doesn't seem to have any experience in urban warfare or lacking any combat skills, especially given to the number of Lizard tank commanders that Naomi had killed appeared to be oblivious to any regards for their own safety when sticking their heads out.

"I'd only like them if they carried muskets instead of rifles." Said Ruth. Naomi recalled reading a story about would be alien conquerors wielding muskets, but she didn't comment it.

"The only way I like them is dead. They killed millions of innocents when they detonated those high altitude bombs. It's a pity they can't feel fear."

"They say that once we kill their Queen, the war will be over."

"Let's hope so." Answered Naomi.

* * *

**Aboard _127th Emperor Hetto_, in orbit around Tosev 3. December 2011.**

Atvar was in a sore mood by the time he stormed out of the briefing chamber; as if he weren't in a sore enough mood to begin with.

The fact that the Tosevites were more advanced than expected had been a nasty surprise. The fact that they were even more advanced than the Race was an even bigger blow. Race commanders and engineers alike initially doubted how capable these Tosevites would be when their gear was put to the test in combat. How could anyone beat the Race after all? They had countless centuries to perfect their killercrafts and landcruisers. The Tosevites in comparison, had equipment that seemed less than perfect. Unfortunately, the Race received a rude awakening. Tosevite killercrafts proved to be equal to that of the Race; and in some instances even better. Some of their killercrafts for instance, had the ability to deflect radar. Flight leaders were reporting how their killercrafts were being hacked out of the skies with apparent ease on the enemy's part. Killercraft losses were sky-rocketing, on top of landcruiser and APC losses. It was blessed fact that the Tosevites didn't have more of those radar-deflecting killercrafts (or for the matter, more soldiers), or the invasion was as good as over. Race engineers were scrambling to uncover just how the natives did that. And alas, they weren't having much luck with that.

But that wasn't the worst.

Seven starships destroyed within a single Tosevite day... and a further fifteen destroyed or lost...that was a disaster unmitigated by magnitude in the entire history of the Empire. Given the length of the Empire's history, it was no small feat. Furthermore, this meant the Race had effectively lost half of their stockpile of Explosive Metal Bombs. The significant losses also prompted Straha to again insists on using whatever left of their bombs to eliminate on the more advanced enemies; which he furthermore argued that the aforementioned not-empires lie in the northern parts of the planet and forsake them for settlement due to the intolerable winter which (locally) yearly occurs on the planet according to their researchers gleaned from the Tosevite prisoners. Straha's proposal was turned down as before; however, many shiplords have quietly reconsidering of supporting Straha's plan, and the shiplord's followers have since noticeably grown.

If anything, especially in maintaining the confidence and support from the shiplords, this called for a radical re-think of strategy.

The door slid open and Kirel skittered in.

"Greetings Fleetlord," began Kirel, as he adopted the appropriate gesture. Atvar gestured his acknowledgement and beckoned him to a chair.

"You summoned me?" The shiplord asked in curiosity as he stared at Atvar. Atvar replied an affirmative.

"Yes Kirel. As you may have noticed, how our position is less than favorable of late," Atvar said, his jaws hanging open as a form of sarcastic laughter. Kirel said nothing. "Winter has made a bad situation all the more worst...perhaps invading at this period was an unwise choice."

At this, Kirel interjected. "But had we delayed any longer, the Big Ugli-I mean Tosevites, would have mobilized sufficient troops to resist us. Forgive me if the advice seemed ill considered at first glance Fleetlord, but I felt the element of surprise and speed was of greater importance."

Atvar raised a claw. "I do not blame you Kirel. You may have advised me on the date of invasion; but the decision to pass it was mine entirely. What is done is done: we shall look to the future instead."

"We have lost a great many of our males and equipment. And our ammunition stockpile is being depleted rapidly: something even capturing enemy factories will not solve in the short-run. To deliver the knock-out blow we desire, it would be prudent to focus our attention where it most deserves."

"For that, the Tosevite not-empire which calls itself the 'United States of America' must receive all priority. They appear to have the most technologically advanced military out of all the other factions; and they have the industries to produce even more. The 'People's Republic of China', despite having the largest military on this planet, has been less of a threat as compared to the United States. Their killercrafts are less advanced, for one. We were wrong to assume they were the largest threat on size alone, this I admit."

"And also, the Tosevites appear to rely heavily on a certain type of liquid fossilized fuel mined from the ground. We must aim to destroy their fuel production facilities if we are to destroy their war-making capacity. The sandy landmass connected to the larger continental landmass; Arabia the Tosevites call it, is abundant in these fuels. Our commanders will be directed to capture the landmass."

The Fleetlord paused and glanced at his adjutant.

Kirel looked impressed by Atvar's plan. "Excellent insight Fleetlord. And to be frank, I have nothing else to add. This plan might just win us this war of conquest by the year's end; if the Tosevite war-making capacity really does collapse."

"But given the unpredictable nature of the Big Uglies, I dare not hope too much," replied Atvar; referring to the Tosevites via their degrading nickname. "But no matter what Kirel, Tosev 3 must fall. It shall be done."

With that, the two turned to gaze at the holographic image of Tosev 3 slowly and peacefully rotating upon its axis.


	6. A Cold War

**December 2011**

**Dec 1st**:

Race killercrafts conducts a bombing raid near Los Angeles, targeting the Los Angeles Aquaduct system and other water distributing faculties, as it is mistakenly believed by the Race to be a source of hydrogen for the U.S. war machine. While the attrition rate is appalling as usual, it does succeed in destroying much of L.A.'s water supply, leaving 18 million people without access to water.

Argentinian TAMs and Brazilian Leopard 1A1's are sustaining heavy losses when fighting Race landcruisers due to their lack of armor. Santos has fallen after a token fight. However, guerrilla tactics and jungle warfare are taking their toll on the Race.

Most European industry are beginning to participate in the war effort. A war economy has been declared for all European Union members.

Minsk Pact forces are deployed to defend Zhytomyr.

**Dec 2nd:**

The Race continues its push through the Arabic Peninsula. Many oil fields have already been captured. Already at this point, the Race realized that the "Tosevites" relied largely on oil energy and making plans in neutralizing their oil dependency.

In Melbourne, Race forces have reached into the city limits. Most of Melbourne's population have already evacuated, mainly to Tasmania and New Zealand by sea. Fierce urban fighting are engage by Australian-New Zealander-American forces.

After much consideration, Atvar decide to transfer some of his large forces in China - which had been seeing some successes in the East Asian region - to North America, as he believed the United States pose a more greater threat than the other "not-empires".

Race air and land forces clash with the Minsk Pact outside of Zhytomyr, beginning the Battle of Zhytomyr.

**Dec 3rd:**

Lesotho, panicked by the invasion, finally surrenders to the Race, despite being thousands of kilometers from any fighting. In response, the South African government quickly dispatches its forces into Lesotho, which is then shortly pacified under South African rule within five days and denying the Race of a safe landing zone. The leaders of the country are imprisoned.

Retreating Mexican military units cross the Mexico-Texas border and are integrated into the U.S. Army, although this cause some controversy within the Republicans and far right fringe. But their protests are largely ignored due to practical reasons in the war time situation.

First Race incursions in Syria proper. A joint Syrian-Israeli-Jordanian task force clashes with Race forces. The incursion cause fear in the Israeli government of an inevitable two front war. Plans ranging from granting an independent Palestine in exchange for cooperation with their Arab neighbors to nuclear scorched earth are discussed.

The Battle of Zhytomyr ends with Race forces being routed, as the mechanized bulk of the Race are devastated due to a combination of the starting winter season and human tactics imposed by the Minsk Pact.

A joint Chilean-Peruvian armored battalion crosses the Bolivian border towards Brazil. In other fronts of the war in South America the MBT 2000 and the Leopard 2 have proven themselves to be either equal or superior to Race landcruisers.

**Dec 4th:**

The winter season has a deleterious effect on the Race operating in the northern hemisphere, causing Race forces into almost literally frozen in their positions. While the winter plays an important role in slowing the Race's advance, it also reduces the effectiveness of human air superiority and allowing the Race to prepare more anti-aircraft emplacements.

In the U.S., the Americans plans for a winter campaign in finally striking Race forces in Missouri while taking advantage of the aliens' poor preparation for the winter and for the aftermath of Operation Zeus. In Texas, U.S. Armed Forces and newly integrated Mexican military units engage in several bloody skirmishes on Race forces.

The Race advance in Italy is slowing down due to fierce resistance from the Italians. Rome has been repeatedly bombed by Race aircraft, killing hundreds of civilians. In Vatican City, the Pope decided to remain where he is to keep human morale alive rather than to evacuate from the bombings.

In Argentina, a new, simplified but up-armored version of the Argentinean TAM is produced for the first time. This is the result of the comparatively low Argentinian industrial capacity.

**Dec 5th: **

Several terrorist groups infiltrate the occupied Syrian and Iraqi zones. They disrupt the Race supply lines, managing to freeze their efforts for a short while.

Race killercrafts make a series of surgical strikes on Earth's major oil reserves, which among them are the Sarir Field, East Texas Oil Field, and Chicontepec Formation. Although such sites, such as offshore oil platforms, are spared from destruction.

**Dec 6th:**

The United Kingdom, as of yet, have not been directly attacked from the invasion, except from the electromagnetic pulse caused by the Race that affected some domestic problems. Satisfied in having enough forces at home to feel secure in their ability to repulse an attack if the Race do eventually decide to invade, the British government dispatch the British Army to Germany that will arrive at Antwerp and joining with Belgian, Dutch, and Luxembourg forces.

**Dec 7th: **

The Ukrainian government, in an act of desperation, authorized the use of chemical weapons. Race ground forces, which have no protection nor comprehensible with chemical warfare, are significantly devastated from being exposed to large amounts of untested nerve agents. Landscapes are filled with the deceased bodies of Race infantry males having instantly died on the spot. Surviving Race personnel are those that are in sealed landcruisers and any armored vehicles that offer protection from the gases. News of the Ukrainian chemical attacks came as a complete shock to the Race hierarchy.

Race troops march towards Mumbai. The Indian Army is temporarily exhausted and can do little to stop it.

Communication transmission from Shenyang is finally cut off from the outside world.

The Race reach Ciudad Juárez and engaged against not only the Mexican garrison in the city, but the drug cartels, including the notorious Juárez Cartel, that had plagued the city. To their surprise, the Race are welcomed by civilians as liberators from the drug lords. Race psychologists envision ways to cooperate with Tosevite populations.

Race forces in Brazil begin advancing towards the west. By force of sheer numbers, they're imposing themselves over the tactically superior Brazilians.

**Dec 8th:**

With assistance from the 2nd and 7th Armoured Brigades of the French Army, German forces repulse a Race attack kilometers between Mannheim and the battle lines at Würzburg, which force an entire Race armored battalion to surrender to the Germans and French after having been lured and encircled into a trap. Alongside the Leopard 2, the French Leclerc MBT has proven to be effective in combat.

In Los Angeles, despite rationing and a somewhat steady flow of water sources from out of the city, there are several sporadic riots and protests due to lack of water combined with the lack of electrical power in some parts of the city. The LAPD brutally suffocates the unrest, which only provokes the citizens to attack the police in retaliation.

**Dec 9th:**

The Race begin bombing cities in South America at random, with the sole purpose of lowering "Tosevite" morale.

The fallout of Chengde's nuclear bomb is heading to the west, menacing Beijing. Race troops are reported in the outskirts of Miyun.

**Dec 10th: **

Libya sends 100,000 troops to fight in Egypt. They are harassed all the way to the front lines by Race aircraft.

Reports of Race soldiers in the surrounding occupied areas and battle lines in Illinois and Missouri are acting strange after eating certain foods like gingerbread, that were raided from local stores and supermarkets, begin to appear. This is the first recorded instance of ginger and its byproducts having a narcotic effect on the Race.

**Dec 11th:**

More and more Race forces are streaming to Missouri and Illinois, most especially towards the latter in the St. Clair County area due to Operation Zeus.

In the Texas theatre, the battle lines reached outside of Cotulla; in which the U.S. Air Force conduct Operation Piledriver, as three Massive Ordinance Air Burst (MOAB) bombs are authorized and used in annihilating the spearhead of advancing Race forces, putting the aliens to a sudden stop.

**Dec 12th: **

The YAL-1 is tested in combat after receiving some upgrades to its power sources. On its first flight, it manages to shoot down five Race aircraft at 200 miles away.

Fearing imminent invasion by the Race from Brazil, Paraguay establishes conscription for all males between the ages of 17 and 45. The Paraguayan Army are mobilize towards the border.

Japan offers assistance to China with a full division is ready to disembark in Dalian within 72 hours; however, Chinese officials politely decline Japan's offer. KPA troops are spotted along the North Korean-Chinese border, as Race forces are drawing dangerously near following the fall of Shengyang. The ROKA in South Korea also respond in reinforcing the DMZ.

**Dec 13th:**

EC engineers examined captured, intact Race vehicles from Germany and discovered that their fuel run on hydrogen. This has raised a great deal of interest since the oil price skyrocketed because of the war and more so to the recent Race attacks on the world's oil reserve. This discovery is shared with all members of the European Coalition and the United States. The PRC and Russia aren't informed yet.

Other research into Race technology proves surprisingly dull. Race computers are somewhat better than humans, having solid state memory and standardized output/input docks (i.e. everything is based on USB), but nothing revolutionary. Processors are single core and energy inefficient, but they are as powerful as human multicores. Software analysis is still difficult, given the alien nature of the devices. Compatibility between human and Race digital technology is still far away. Aside the hydrogen power plant, few things are interesting in captured and recovered military hardware. The most exciting feature is the refined autoloading system.

On the Race's side, samples of captured Tosevite technology proved interesting for the Race. While military hardware has been difficult to obtain, working Tosevite computers are proving to be alarmingly advanced, even beating the Race's in some aspects, such as data transfer between devices and heat generation/energy consumption in their processing units.

**Dec 14th:**

Los Angeles is place under martial law by the National Guard after the LAPD is reduced to mere pockets fighting for survival, as the unrest spiraled out of control that is reminiscent to the Rodney King riots. Rioters are summarily executed under the charges of treason during a state of war. A mandatory curfew is put into effect.

**Dec 15th:********  
**

After having meticulously studied the horrendous results of the Ukrainian chemical attacks and salvaged NBC suits from Ukrainian armories and deceased human soldiers, Race analysts concluded the rudimentary need of protective environmental hazard suits for Race soldiers in dealing with future chemical attacks much similar as their technicians used in dealing with radiation contamination.Despite still holding parts of Mannheim, Race forces are forced to retreat after a spearhead by the Bundeswehr severed their logistical support. Those that were not able to do so are captured by human forces. The Battle of Mannheim ends in victory for the European Coalition.

**Dec 16th:**

The Race have regularly and constantly interrogating human prisoners, including the astronauts from the International Space Station, on Earth's "not-empires" and their military capabilities. So far they have barely anything worthwhile to support the conquest as the prisoners have strongly refused to say anything or admit limited knowledge. Currently, the prisoners are not bearing well to their situation in a hot and zero-gravity environment in being held in the Race's starships above Earth's orbit. Although some of the prisoners, such as the astronauts, do unhesitatingly explain about their culture and civilization in the hopes of possibly achieving some peace dialogues; although the Race (at this time) only wanted peace if the entire planet surrender. The Race, in turn, are still culture shock by such a vast, alien culture that often overlaps their reactions to human warfare.

**Dec 17th:** ******  
**

A F-22 malfunctions near the Mexican front. It crash lands a mere mile away from a Race armored column. The pilot survived and was able to escape before the armored column arrived, which they then later salvaged the aircraft to be taken for study.

The Parana River is crossed by Race troops and established themselves just 100 kilometers away from Uruguay.

**Dec 18th:** ******  
**

The African Pact dispatches a 200,000 men expeditionary force, consisting from Nigeria, Chad and Sudan, to Egypt. While numerically large, it isn't well equipped. South Africa compensated its small arms and anti-tank weapons for the force, but it can't equip every man.

In Mexico, Race males try some of the local food. Among the consumables that caught their taste: ginger. In short time, words begun to spread in the region of a alluring spice that it become highly demanded by Race males.

**Dec 19th:** ******  
**

Combats in Iran are put to a halt, as the Iranians demonstrate superiority in the mountainous terrain, and the Race are focused on pushing westwards. Pakistani troops are mobilize to reinforce the Iran-Iraq border.

**Dec 20th: ********  
**

Miyun is on the brink of falling, as Chinese troops fight with fanatical determination.

The human powers, such as the U.S., E.C. and China, has by now learn from captured Race prisoners of war - after much interrogation and a understanding sense of communication by human linguists - about their intentions on Earth and information on the Colonization Fleet that will arrive within twenty Earth years.

******Dec **21st:

Colombian and, independently, Venezuelan volunteers begin appearing in Mexico, preferring to fight for a neutral country rather than to help Brazil.

PLAAF J-20s face off against Race killercrafts over Beijing. The PLAAF loses five out of 15 aircraft, while 15 killercrafts out of the original 75 return to their bases. The smiling portrait of Mao Tse Dong over the wreckage of a killercraft in Tienanmen Square becomes an iconic image of the war.

**Dec 22nd:**

Race troops cross both the Uruguayan and Paraguayan borders and rolling over the rather antiquated military of their respective nations.

Race killercraft pilots in the occupied Mexican zone stage a unprecedented protest, demanding safer missions in the future given that killercraft pilots are highly affected by the casualty rates they face, especially from "ghostcrafts" and (rumored) "skelkwank-guns" appearing out of nowhere are common among them. It is believed that, should attrition rates continue this high, the Race's aerial assets would be exhausted within a (Race) year. Rather than to punish the pilots in fear of hindering their aerial superiority over North America and by extent Tosev III, Atvar quickly intervene and placated the protesters with promises of more heavy escorts in future missions. However, not all the pilots are felt reassured and severely doubt the handling of their superiors. The said doubters can only quietly curse their misfortunes and some resort to calming their anxiety by disabusing themselves in ginger.

**Dec 23rd:** ******  
**

The Race continue their advance towards the Pacific in Mexico while suffering heavy losses by the retreating Mexican Army, which have been resorting to guerrilla and hit-and-run tactics.

**Dec 24-25th:**

The joint Peruvian-Chilean armored battalion reaches the Brazilian border with Paraguay. The fact that the battalion continue towards Brazil, ignoring Paraguay's plead for help, causes animosity between Paraguay, Peru and Chile and a subsequent criticism over their mutuality pact in the South American Security Council.

Joint American-Canadian armed forces launch Operation Hermes (or known as the "Eve Offensive," or "Operation Eve"). In taking advantage of the winter conditions, human armored divisions and flights strikes designated vulnerable Race-held positions between St. Louis and Jefferson City, catching the Race off guard. American and Canadian ground and special forces are inserted into key strategic positions behind Race lines, destroying anti-armor and air emplacements. By the end of Christmas Day, the operation succeeds in cutting the battle lines in half and stranding pockets of Race forces within the retaken American-held lines. Jefferson City is relieved from holding out the siege. Race forces are forced to regress into St. Louis County in which the surrounding area is soon to be surrounded by American-Canadian forces.

**Dec 25th:**

Since the beginning of the invasion, the Race continues their advance through Egypt, where the arid terrain gives them an advantage. Pushes to the south are proving successful, thus far. The Suez Canal falls and Egyptian military forces retreat deeper into the Sinai Peninsula. The Egyptian and Israeli navies provide firing support for retreating Egyptian forces and eventually task in keeping the Race from advancing the Sinai.

Race forces, on the other hand, engages a massive armored battle 50 km east of Al-Mafraq in Jordan against a joint Jordanian-Israeli-Syrian force, resulting in a decisive human victory that stops the Race from entering into Jordan for the time being. This prompt Syrian government and military officials to discuss with their allies in permitting to use their nation's (formerly secret) chemical weapon program should the Race do to overrun Jordan.

**Dec 26th:**

The US Navy's COIL laser program begins to rush one of its units. Everything is overlooked to make the unit available as soon as possible.

Meanwhile in Europe, works in reverse-engineering Race hydrogen-powered engines are underway by the European Coalition to substitute the oil shortage, which expects to be quickly finish and put into mass production by next month.

**Dec 29th:**

In one of many meetings on the 127th Emperor Hetto, Atvar and his shiplords analyze the conquest in which is seen with mixed to dire results. Efforts in China has shown that they can only hold parts of the northeast and proposed in solidifying their gains and appropriating its industrial sectors (at least those that are still standing) to manufacture much needed ammunition and equipment, but continue to raid Beijing. Atvar see that his positions in central and eastern Europe are a lost cause and falling in favor to the European Coalition in which he is tempted to evacuate all Race forces in Germany and Ukraine them to bolster important positions in Italy. Causalities among Race forces have reached over 7.8 million since the invasion. Morale has also taken a staggering toll on infantry males, which are struggling to learn and adapt new military tactics to counter the Tosevites. On a lesser note (to the Race's perspective), Shiplord Mozzten in charge of the Mexican occupied zone share his concerns on reports of the numerous citations of addled infantry males from consuming ginger; in which Shiplord Horrep, who is in charge of operations in the United States, also share similar reports of addled males in his occupation zone. Atvar simply calls for a ban on the consumable.

The year 2011 ends with the war wages on, with humanity (depending on the perception from their country of origin) starting to see signs of opportunity of winning the war though knowing it will be treacherous in the long run, while the Race are becoming to grasp the harsh reality that their expectations of an "easy" conquest is anything but.

* * *

**Author's Note: **According to a recent reviewer who states that I have been rushing ahead with "ginger bombs" and unfortunately I realize that I have to do away with that concept. Not to worry, I will keep it for later chapter installments, soon. Instead I go for the practical modern warfare approach that have the Race on their rear ends.


	7. Interlude to War 3

**_A Treatise on Tosevite History, Culture and Psychology _**

by Ttomalss

This short treatise will provide an overview on the history, culture and psychology of the Tosev race based on Tosevite writings on the subject as well as my own experiences with them. The Tosevites or "Humans" as they call themselves are a comparatively young civilization, having only organized into more complex societies than mere tribal ones for the past 5,000 Tosev years which equals 10,000 years on Home (roughly 3,000 Tosev years before the start of their year count). The Tosev race has existed for at least 130,000 years alongside several side branches of their evolution such as the "Neanderthal" which have all gone extinct, unable to compete with the adaptability of "_Homo Sapiens Sapiens_", the scientific designation the Tosevites use for themselves. Between 5,000 and 10,000 Tosev years ago, the Tosev peoples in certain regions such as the Tassili plateau (then fertile, now desert in 'Africa'), Mesopotamia and the region around the river Nile started to change from a hunter-gatherer tribe organization to an agricultural one (see also the map of Tosev in the appendix for the location of these areas). This allowed for much greater organization and much more complex social structures evolved with monarchs in most if not all cases. Mesopotamia and Egypt came to develop the first civilizations with a complex, stratified society and also the use of technology to build advanced structures such as the pyramids in Egypt, funeral moments where the Egyptian 'Pharaohs' (Emperors) were buried. It is not within the bounds of the treatise to go into the entirety of human history. Suffice to say that the center of civilization shifted to the Mediterranean where the Roman Empire rose while China also became an Empire, both approximately 2,000-2,500 Tosev years ago. These remained centers of civilization, safe for a brief interlude in the north western part of the greater continent ('Europe') in the wake of the Roman Empire's demise after its conquest by barbarian hordes. Europe emerged from this brief 1,000 Tosev year period with a new center of power in the (north)west of the continent. The empires here expanded to the lesser continent to the west ('America') and 'western civilization' came to dominate Tosev-3. Shortly hereafter the Tosevite great powers started to rapidly industrialize and between 1800 of Tosev's year count and 2057 (today) they attained their current level of technology, urbanization and mindsets, including the alien ideology of snout counting, an astonishing feat by any standard. No known Race has developed at such a pace. They experienced two global conflicts called 'World Wars' (1914-1918 and 1939-1945 by Tosev's year count) in which the last of their empires fell.

As an opening statement I like to point out that Tosevite culture and psychology are vastly different from ours to the point of incomprehensibility for some of us. They rapidly went from empires to not-empires ('republics' functioning usually by snout counting) in a period since 1789 Common Era (CE, the Tosev year count) except for the Nipponese Empire. Tosevites are highly susceptible to perceived injustice and will act against it, hence the utter disrespect for authority. They are also capable of learning at a tremendous rate and quite quickly grasping processes on which our technology functions even if they have never seen it before, usually by means of analogy, trial and error or the scientific, mathematical method. Their core social structures are also totally different from anything we know. Tosevites give birth to live children, usually in litters of one or two instead of the clutches of eggs we know. Human children are also strangely enough hand reared from birth since Tosevite younglings are unable to fend for themselves from birth and they therefore live in family groups although once full grown they can easily defend themselves. The average human is taller than even the largest of us and physically stronger too.

Furthermore, humans are omnivore creatures and 'mammals' which means that they provide their younglings with 'milk', a nutritious white liquid coming from the breasts of the females (as disgusting as it seems to use, it is beneficial to the infant's health and the bonding process with the mother or so it seems). Tosevites breed uncontrolled since they do not have a mating season, hence their high population growth. I will refrain from describing disgusting Tosevite mating habits because there is an abundance of depictions of Tosevite sexual behavior meant for Tosevite arousal, a phenomenon known as erotica or pornography depending on the acts depicted which can range from depiction of nudity (Tosevites cover their bodies in 'clothes' in normal life, nudity is seen as arousing) to 'the act' as well as oral and anal penetration with the male's sexual organ. Subgenres included intercourse with the same sex (referred to as homosexuality). Those who wish to study human sexual behavior (not recommendable unless you have a strong stomach, I have witnessed it in my opinion) can watch this. There are religions, multiple ones, that varies from worshiping and believing to one or more transcendental beings. Among the most prominent is the religion that focus on a single being called 'God' or 'Allah' or 'Jahweh' among the more common names. The Catholic strain of Christianity, unlike other organizations, is highly centralized and prescribes morally correct behavior although its power has corroded over the past few centuries. An interesting concept is that of an 'aristocracy' a privileged class which one can only enter through birth or sometimes exceptional services to the monarch. This is possible in Tosevite society because it is generally known who one's parents are unlike in our society in which the young survive alone for the first few years. This separate class has lost much of its importance in the not-empires of Tosev-3. After approximately 15-20 Tosev years, Tosevites leave their ancestral homes, generally to found their own family groups. By this time they have learned all the necessary skills to survive in this highly unstable society.

Their highly disorganized and decentralized regimes with more than one leaders are elected by means of voting and the ideologies are gathered in a representative body which governs by means of snout counting. This political system that should be rather unstable at best has functioned since 1776 CE when the not-empire known as the United States of America became independent from the British Empire. Humans are insistent on their freedom as they are very individualized. These governments stimulate innovation and only shortly contemplate the consequences if they even do, such as when they developed explosive metal bombs in a mere four years. They are highly aggressive, resistant to our attempts to slow them down and help them. Hostile and innovative, this is what makes Tosevites dangerous and explains the failure of the conquest and the subsequent reestablishment of diplomatic relations that had remained almost unheard of since before the founding our Empire while keeping to advance technologically over the Tosevites at a reckless yet necessary rate. Regardless, the various Tosevite not-empires can be contradictory merciful and hence their agreement in granting settlement on desirable, yet little tracts of land in exchange for a very expensive payment in the form of our technology to compensate the planet-wide damages inflicted from the conquest. However, our presence is not entirely welcomed as sporadic insurgency and persisting resentment towards our species continues to this very present.

* * *

**EXCERPT ON PERSONAL ANALYSIS ON THE HUMAN-RACE WAR **

**SENIOR XENO-ANTHROPOLOGIST - CODE DESIGNATION: 625 Epsilon-Zeta**

**ALIGNMENT TO THE GALACTIC FRONTIER CORPS - GALACTIC COMMAND**

The war between the species "humankind" and the unremarkable species known as "the Race" was technologically remarkable and the end result was surprisingly to say the least. Two species, one an infant amongst the start while the other which was firmly grounded with little ambition to reach beyond its biosphere, engaged in a devastating war which can only be described as one where the would be-subject fought back. Observers from all members of the galactic community have unanimously agreed that the clash of ideologies of Tier Four and Five species provided the most value to researchers such as myself as well as spawning a plethora of historical and distinctly un-historical entertainments.

It is a given that all advanced societies have a political system based on the individual right to choose. The humans have a wider range of philosophies and ideologies and are subdivided into a large variety of nation-states under different types of government. The Race follow a unimaginative, singular yet very stringent authoritarian system ruled by a quasi-divine being who was cut off from the populace but spoke to the people through senior intermediaries.

Inputting the numbers into the battle algorithm, the raw data definitely favoured humanity; despite being at its infancy in space exploration, they have superior weapons and tactics – at least as far as conventional warfare went - that is further combined with tenacity, willingness to engage superior foes and a ruthless cunning, it is little wonder how so many were utterly shocked by the astonishing end result of the conflict and what it (potentially) meant to the galaxy as a whole. Factoring in the advantages possessed by the Race; they possess weapons and technology closely similar to humanity, yet gaining orbital superiority in dispatching their forces anywhere across the surface of Earth, the native term for the planet, but do not have the capabilities nor foresight of orbital bombardment. However, the Race lukewarmly lack military tactics and having only conquered two primitive planets in their thousands of their years. The ways of war for the Race have long forgotten and remained static since their planetary unification and near-eternal social-political stability despite possessing a established military, but only needed in their so-called "Soldier's Time".

Earth, or designated as Tosev-3 by the Race, was a sound choice of target for the invaders. The planet and the system as a whole has an abundance of heavy metals, is far enough from the galactic core so as to avoid potentially devastating gamma-bursts which have devastated so many in the galactic community and is blessed with a sun that is still quite new – cosmically speaking. Studies of the databases of the Race indicate that their home star system and the stars systems of their galactic neighbors (and subsequent subject species) were the exact opposite – mineral poor, sparsely vegetated and red giants. Earth's solar system would have been able to sustain their civilization indefinitely. Whereas the native life-forms on "Home", the Race's term for their own planet were unadaptive, unremarkable and passive, the competition for resources on Earth produced a bipedal mammalian species possessing remarkable intelligence and a certain vicarious attitude when dealing with threats, both internal and external. Indeed the humans had only developed fission weapons seventy years before the arrival of the Race and amazingly used only two such weapons in one global war, aside from fission testings that had damage some parts of the biosphere and apart from the human-Race war, in which is one of the deeming merits of humanity.

The results of the war led to humanity to its transition from nation-states into superstates and the beginning of a world-government and expansion of the Sol System. The Race, who are still quite stodgy and rigid in their thinking, at least more open to new possibilities, such as reestablishing diplomacy that have previously been unused in their ancient history, and can adapt better thanks to their dealings with humankind. It is recommended for continuing observation and noninterference of the Minor Orion Arm until humanity and the Race have reached a state of maturity for them to join the galactic community.

* * *

**A/N: I have post a forum for this story which can be found on my user page. Feel free to chat and share your thoughts and ideas on this fic.**


End file.
